Desires
by Hellfire and Obsidian
Summary: Nathan Felix wasn't ready to be into this. Freshman class of Yokai Academy, he was also given another task, to replace the school's past security commitee. But as he walks with his chin up, he also knows that he's more different than any of the other students. As a certain bodacious Succubus and seductive ice woman would find out. Nat x Kur x Miz. H-scenes.
1. Day one

For a lack of better word- and I had never come upon any instance like this in a long while... 'What the hell' pretty much covers it. I stood alone in my dorm room, holding my bags in my hands, even though there were plenty more of them on the floor around me. Admittedly, the place was big enough, a queen size bed, a small kitchen area with a fridge, oven, microwave and other necessities; there was a small dining area with a tiny three or four person tabe with four chairs, a bathroom and shower and a closet for my stuff. There was no TV, no game system that you could pay for and nothing in terms of entertainment. This really sucked for me. I squinted my eyes in disapproval as I put down my bags and popped my neck. "This sucks. There's not TV or anything." I complained. "Ah well, I got my stuff to get focused on, not the most recent episode of my show."

I got to unpacking my bags, most of them were full of clothes and provisions, nothing truly special. The room I was at was 10-D, boys dorm at a school for people like me- the campus had that standard name, Yokai Academy. My parents had sent me here for my high school years because I has asked for somewhere that I could 'belong'. I think that's the right word. The dorm wasn't a big problem, so I didn't complain any more than I just did. Minutes passed by as I unpacked and closeted and sorted through all of my stuff, not really having anything go crazy- thank the gods. So after that, I put on my grey uniform coat over a black shirt and I put on matching grey slacks, then I put my wallet in my pocket as I walked out. The halls were big and prestigious for a high school- which was also big and prestigious. But I wasn't too intimidated due to the fact that the floors weren't lined with gold and fine wine didn't flow like a prismal river under my feet and a glass floor. I wasn't used to being in big places full of money, but this wasn't any true problem at the school I was going to be living at.

I walked my way to the outside. Most of this place was the exact same climate, dried "scary" trees and graves for a forest area, dry and barren-ish ground, park-like walkway spots with benches to sit on and lakes to sit next to. I examined this and smiled in somewhat surprised satisfaction. "Gotta keep some kind of variety about this place, right?" I asked myself as I walked my way around to the bigger areas, especially the main area of commerce around the campus.

People were **everywhere**. Students, parents, teachers, teacher assistants, security people; the place was crowded. A silver chain with a scythe charm that I wore on my neck clinked and plinked as I walked, bouncing in a somewhat distracting way, even though a celestial platinum bangle chain with a book shaped charm remained calm and docile as I paced my way with confidence and energy- yet with calmness and control. I stood at a decent 5 feet and 7 inches, my body was well toned with a flat stomach and not too bad but not too good pecs, my hair was curly and a dark chocolate color and my eyes were only a half a shade lighter. My eyes were somewhat round and almond shaped and my eyebrows were bushy. Mostly, I looked Italian. I saw people of all nationalities here, but nobody really intimidated me. Quite the opposite, people gave me a strange wary look when I walked and scowled slightly, deep in thought. Noticing this and looking about, I calmed my mind and put on an easier and warmer expression upon my face.

"Hey, quit trying! It's not gonna work!" a girl's voice cried out, joyous and giggly.

"B-but Kurumu, c'mon it's not fair!" a grunt of a guy's voice complained.

"You know I have to have some decency... in public." she answered, almost seductively.

I squinted my eyes in disapproval towards this business. 'School whore.' I instantly thought. 'Most definitely.'

As I continued walking, I heard more and more guys and grunts and morons croud around her. I walked faster and faster, trying to get away from this rabble and so I could get some peace while I walked. "Oh my god, this girl better not try to-" I grumbled as I saw her come up to my side.

She was a little shorter than I was, by maybe a few inches or less. She had peachy perfect skin, chocolate purple-tinted irises, electric light blue hair, and she wore a standard female's school uniform white button-up undershirt with a yellow sweater vest over it. She wore the standard super-short skirt that was a plaid color and she had baggy cream colored socks and black feminine loafers adorning her feet. She had her hair in a really cute bow thing that I had only seen in those cute outlet stores back home. She was actually a really happy looking and cute girl, so it make sense that she'd be chased by all of those guys like that. She looked up to my eyes a little bit, smiling. "Could you get rid of them for me, please? I'm kinda scared they'll lose control and do something bad." she asked me as her eyes started to glimmer, like some sort of magic at work.

My eyes glinted and the magic completely broke off of her gaze. "It'd be my pleasure, Kurumu." I answered as I snapped my fingers and they all got a sharp jolt, making them run away.

She gave me a confused look. "How do you know my name?"

"Those goons were gushing it over and over. I'm not deaf, you were right behind me." I answered.

"Oh, right, whoops." she answered, funny with it. "No need for me to introduce then. Now get me a drink, please."

"I'm not getting a drink for you." I snapped.

She looked a tiny bit irritated and confused. "Oh I'm sorry, I meant to say..." she began as her eyes glimmered and her voice became seductive. "Please get me a drink, big boy."

"I'll give you money to get your own drink, but I'm not getting you a drink." I argued as I handed her a 100 yen note.

She took it and looked at me in confusion. I smirked at her. "You're not trying to seduce me into doing what you want, right? Won't work, sorry."

She gave me a challenging squint before she smiled at me. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Nathan Felix." I answered. "Freshman, class 1."

She gave me a wink. "What a coincidince, you have the same class as me."

I smiled in a friendly way this time. "Good to know. Just don't try to get me to let you copy my homework." I joked.

She giggled a bit. "I get it." she affirmed. "But maybe just a little."

"Excuse me, Nathan Felix?" I heard a young but fully grown woman's voice ask me.

I looked up from our conversation to find a woman dressed in a combination of a white button shirt and a lingerie, and cherry red lipstick and eyeglasses. Her hair was an aubrun brown and short, yet she sleekly wore it down. "We'll see you now." she told me.

I jolted a bit in alarm. "Oh, yeah, um-" I said as I looked to Kurumu. "I'll see you later, Kurumu." I gave farewell as I sped to the teacher and walked with her to the teacher's lounge.

As we walked, she asked me, "You're a student, right?"

"Yeah, I'm a freshman." I answered.

"You look like you're at least three years older."

"I get that a lot, believe me."

She subtly laughed through her nostrils. "I see. Well take my advice. You don't want to get into that much trouble here, mister Felix."

We got up to the teacher's lounge, and I walked in to get my interview done.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Tired and worn from being in one room all day, I got out and strolled my way to the schoolyard and I simply took a leisurely stroll along the place, now with fewer people crowding around. I ruffled through my hair with my fingers and closed my eyes for a few seconds as I walked. "I really want to just get some peace and quiet right now." I whined to myself.

As I walked, I caught a glance of a frightened and scared looking kid about my age with dark and pointy-ish hair walking with a bag off to the bus drop off next to the sea of blood and that scarecrow sign that says, "Bus stop." I looked at this kid and continued to walk, since I'd probably make him piss himself.

"Oh, hey!" I heard an innocent girl's voice call out to me as she jogged over to me.

Long pink hair, a green coat variation of the female school uniform with a chain that held a holy rosary above her breast, green eyes and the cutest and innocent-est (if that's a word) look I've ever seen. She looked really worried and concerned, so I was curious. "Yeah? Is something wrong?" I asked.

"I need help finding someone. A dark haired boy, he's kinda timid and small compared to the other guys here. His name's Tsukune Aono, can you help me?" she asked, getting straight to the point.

I popped my neck a bit and nodded. "Alright, I'll help-" I began.

"Hey you!" a loud, gruff guy's voice shouted at me. "You're the guy, right? Nathan Felix?!"

I sighed in disapproval. "Schoolyard, almost heading off to the bus coast area. He wasn't too distinct from what I saw, but he looked frightened, really. Head over to him now, I'll catch up."

She rocketed away from where I was as I turned around to find three strong men with short hair and the black uniforms that I knew all too well. They looked proud and rough, and really pissed off. Stereotypical from their type. "You must be the Security Commitee." I greeted.

"And you're trying to steal our job." he retorted.

"The school gave it to me, you were fired." I argued, belittling the one that spoke.

He sneered angrily. "Are you searching for a fight?"

"You found me first."

Seconds later, I saw the first instance of someone else doing this. They all transformed into big, green-skinned and disgusting looking monsters with missing teeth and all kinds of physical and grotesque abnormalities. Bald headed, gnarled ears and snot caked, I knew these monsters all too well. "B-class monsters. Orcs, standard phenotype." I summarized. "So this school **is** full of people like me."

Their leader lunged at me angrily, like an enraged and feral beast of war. I didn't move, since I waited to see if all three of them would try to fall upon me, which they did. There were three of them, one was obviously the leader due to the fact that his appearance was slightly distinguished from them both in humanoid and monster form. They were all just on the cusp of physically touching me, maybe even getting a good slam of power in somewhere. Their feet have left the ground and I stood freely in the same spot, their ferocious anger at me apparent in expression. Seconds later, the air shimmered sharply like the strings of reality were being tugged and woven sideways around us, and they bursted into giant clouds of strong smelling char smoke.

Walking out of my predicament, I went to where that girl was so eagerly heading in order to find that guy. 'Okay, now I think it's best that I go to find those students- Tsukune and that girl.' I thought to myself. 'Before they get themselves into plenty of trouble.' I kneeled unto the ground and a circular magic basis array illuminated beneath me. I held my fist in the air as a bolt of lightning took me up and then threw me down to the bus stop.

The bus stop was a tunnel opening with a scarecrow next to a cliffside that dropped down into the ocean of blood. The sky was now turned a dark red mixed with a black light that darkened everything to some sort of gothic anime setting. Getting up to my feet, I looked around in confusion. "Why did everything get a change of color?" I asked.

Then I saw. A tall, feminine and humanoid figure covered completely in what looked to be small bats. The boy, Tsukune, was frightened and paralyzed by the mental input of his situation. Seeing that he was only a little roughed up was both a good thing, because I saw that another student had taken monster form as well, only he was different. School regulations stated that the use of inhumanoid form was only under special circumstances or authority. Since I was in a state of authority, I was allowed to shift if I wanted. The past "security" commitee could do so if they wished as well, but regular students only had to worry about "special circumstances". That woman must have shifted to protect the boy, but that other one must have been the antagonist, so that meant he was liable to punishment.

The bats dissipated from her body to reveal that the girl looked much more... 'mature'. She was a bit taller, she had silver hair and piercing red eyes, with a somewhat intimidating appearance, and her rosary was missing. 'So.' I thought to myself. 'She's a vampire.'

She quickly and efficiently pounded the living crap out of the antagonist, another grotesque and muscular monster form student. I walked my way closer to them calmly, collectively, not trying to impose myself or hide but at the same time showing my authority in this situation. Tsukune Aono fell unconscious and rested himself upon the vampire, and I rubbed my head as I came up to her. "Is he alright, miss?" I asked.

She looked down to him, with a curiousity arousing expression about her. "Just some minor injuries, he'll live." she answered in a much deeper, imposingly womanlike voice.

"I'll see to it that both him and your antagonist are taken care of- allbeit in different senses." I assured her.

She smiled at me, humored by my words. "I can see you will. Your kind are very dutifull, Yashima."

I blinked in confusion. "It's Nathan Felix, not Yashima. And how do you know what I am?" I asked.

She laughed a little as she put on her rosary and became very woozy. Her voice changed and everything went back to a sudden normality with that other cute pink haired form. I sighed and helped her walk back to the school for a little bit.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day, I was in class. My homeroom for class 1 was with a window view of the outside of school and my seat was actually really close to the window and in the front of that row, due to my request of my homeroom teacher. I sat there, waiting for my teacher to arrive, and I was drawing something in my drawing paper book with a drawing pencil. I drew myself with giant angelic wings with fluttering stark white pristine feathers. My hair in the drawing was long and undone, I was wearing white robes and I held a flaming heart icon telekinetically with my hand. "Good morning, class!" her voice called out.

A fairly young and quite good looking woman with blonde short hair, a cat tail, light skin toned makeup and glasses with casual wear came into the room holding a book, possibly a teacher's pad. "Sorry I'm late, there was something that the disciplinary administraitor had sent in." she excused.

She looked my way as I wrote my name on the drawing and put it away. "Oh, um, Nathan?" she asked.

I looked up to her, casually and yet respectfully as a student to my teacher. "Yes ma'am?"

"I don't know if you knew this, but students are not allowed to wear jewelry in the class." she stated.

I looked at the charm and bangle on my wrist and neck, and looked back up to her. "Oh, no, Miss Nekonome, these aren't jewels they're-"

She gasped a bit in surprise. "Oh right, right right, sorry. Meow!" she cried out worriedly.

I smiled warmly and gave a dismissing gesture of my hand. "It's fine, I promise. Don't worry."

She affirmed me and called attendance to the class as I looked out the window. I answered her when I heard her call for attendance of my name. "Here." I complied.

Classes went by like minutes for me. Homeroom, literature, math, social studies, economics, technologies and then gym with a few breaks in between, lunch included. It was all casual, easy and simple for me. So after school that day, I headed home to my dorm room and slumped myself onto my bed, looking at the cieling. "My god, this is gonna be crazy." I said to myself as I heard a knock on my door.


	2. Feathers and a succubus

"Love is in the air, Nathan." father's voice had told me.

I stood next to him in the middle of a balcony, waving to a gathering of local women with all kinds of characteristics. Some had wings on their backs, some had tails and cat ears in their hair. Some had elvish ears and vibrantly colored eyes. They were all women and young men- more women than the men- and they call waved back and cheered to us. "Don't you think you should try to find one?" he asked.

I looked to him. Father was tan, and he had long, straight black hair that was always brushed back nicely. He wore a nice attire of fine dark and red robes with a nice watch on his wrist of dark brown leather and nice silvery metal. The wings on his back were great and mighty, yet easily managed with brown and green feathers. His expression was always warm and nice, his eyes were like gentle fires to comfort me and his smile was just envigorating to me. He was strongly built and muscular, handsome even. He smiled to me and held my shoulder with his arm on my back, him being to my left and he was holding my right shoulder. I smiled and sighed with my eyes closed. "I'm not sure. I mean, I'm not even pure royal blood like my brother is." I told him.

He chuckled and held my shoulder tighter, gesturing to the crowd. "Son, you're twelve years old. You don't have to worry about being blood or not. You've just gotta take in the fact that you're special." he informed me.

"Special how?" I asked.

We began to walk into the crowd, the part beginning now that we began to walk into it. "Even more special than me, believe me."

I woke up in my bed to the reality shattering sound of an alarm clock. My eyes opened quickly and harshly as I pushed the "off" button and got up to my feet quickly. "I'm up. I'm up." I repeated as I darted to the bathroom in order to get ready.

My name is Nathan Felix. I attend a school full of monsters who are actually trying to make their way in the world of humanity, which surprised me because I am used to being away from humans. But nonetheless, I am not against their pristine ideals. I am a freshman, Class 1 and an S class monster of which I am not at liberty to reveal due to the policy. I am also assigned as the security officer of Yokai, due to the fact that many students and teachers have been against their activities for a breif period of stryfe between themselves and their security commitee, now a lawless gang of renegade and idiotic students. I am to bring them back down to earth- so to speak- and pummel them into their place. So naturally I must do what must be done. I had arrived barely yesterday and come across three people, Tsukune Aono- anonymous and unidentified in terms of natural ability or monster identity. Moka Akashiya, a vampire that seems infatuated with the boy Tsukune, but who aslo seals herself underneath an innocent personality and a holy rosary. Kurumu. Unidentified in last name, monster identity and I had only a slight clue that she may have hypnotic powers. Dunno why though, just a wild guess.

I walked my way to the school building, my bangle and neck charms bouncing adround in defiance to the calmness of my stride when I strolled there. I popped my neck as I walked, relieving myself of the pain that annoyed me in my upper back. My hair was neatly combed back but yet the curliness and waviness still defied the hair product I had inserted. My mouth still tasted minty from brushing my teeth. I wore my grey outfit as dignified by the school, and under the grey overcoat I wore a black t-shirt of Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas, my favorite japanese rock band.

Before I decided to walk into the school building itself, I walked down the parkway path to a lake next to the school. 'So, Moka knows who and what I am... but...' I pondered.

XXXXXXXXXX

Flashback:

"My god, this is gonna be crazy." I said to myself as I heard a knock on my door.

I groaned silently as I walked over to my door and opened it to find Tsukune standing at my doorstep. He smiled when he saw me, friendly and almost happily upon me being there. "You're the guy who led Moka to me, right? Nathan Felix?" he asked.

"Who's Moka?" I asked.

"The pink haired girl. You know, the vampire?" he hinted.

"Oh, that's her name." I said. "Well, in that case, yeah. I'm Nathan Felix."

"Yeah." he agreed with a meek chuckle. "So, do you hang out with anyone?" he asked.

"Oh, no, I'm actually wrapped up in work sometimes. But usually I just come here." I answered.

He looked at me, surprised by this. "Oh, well you could hang out with me and Moka." he offered. "After all, from what the school nurse told me, you helped her bring me there, and you made sure we didn't get in trouble."

I smiled, humored and appreciative of that. "I'll tell you what, I'm gonna brush my teeth and go out to hang with you two, but you two provide me some food, I'm hungry."

He agreed, and minutes later I was out of my dorm and in the school yard, the sun was in its late afternoon phase and we were sitting on the roof area of one of the wings of the campus. I muched on a cooked meat slider with cheese, pickles and ketchup, while they were doing a lot of talking. Swallowing my last bite and washing up with a drink of water in my mouth, I heard Tsukune ask me, "Well, we know what you are Moka. But, Nathan, what about you?"

I looked to him in confusion. "I'm a guy." I answered.

"Tsukune, you know we can't ask people their moster identities." Moka whined.

"Why do you wanna know my monster identity?" I asked.

"Sorry, I was just curious." he apologized.

I looked to Moka. "I thought **you** knew what I am."

She shook her head innocently. "No, I'm blank on that one."

XXXXXXXXXX

I sat on a bench and looked at the water intently, gazing at it. 'But at least I can depend on my secret being safe for now. For the time being, I have to-' I began to think as I heard that fateful sound.

A girl fell to the ground and I heard her cry for help. "Please, help me!" her voice cried out.

I looked quickly to find a blue haired girl with a purple ribbon hair ornament, a yellow sweater vest and a red bowtie with her school uniform; she was on the ground and holding her temple, perhaps she'd been hit with something on the head. I rushed over to her and got down to her level, for she was on the ground and appeared to be weak and hurt. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"It just hit me... I'm so dizzy..." she simpered.

She looked up to me to reveal her face, Kurumu. She was blushing a dark pink at me, looking at me innocently as her noticeably sizeable breasts blumped up a bit. I blushed just a little and I noticed something. She was absolutely beautiful, cute and almost godlike with beauty. "I'm really sorry, but would you mind lending me a hand?" she asked.

I snapped back into reality as I helped her up. "Yeah, of course." I affirmed.

Once we were up, I held her close, but not **too** close, trying to keep it good and not in any way damning, right? She looked a bit content in my arms, being helped up. She smiled a bit with closed eyes. "Thanks, Nathan."

Then she pushed her breasts to my chest out of the blue. They were nothing if not creamy and soft and big, being pressed so firmly and yet teasingly to me. I was now really tense and I did my best to resist the urge to indulge with Kurumu. She looked up to me innocently and asked, "What? Is something wrong?"

I looked down to her with an unconvincing smile. "No, nothing, Kurumu, I'm just fine." I answered as she turned around, still close to me. "Let's get you to the nurse's office, I'll make sure that you don't get marked late."

"Oh, thanks so much." she thanked with that syruppy voice of hers.

I smiled and chuckled with some small joy. "No problem."

We began to walk and I made sure to hold onto her, in concern for the fact that she might just fall down if I let her go. Then I was almost entranced by the sound. "Nathan, there will be those times when you meet a girl, and with most young women among us, they have some sort of ability to charm you with their natural female attributes." my father's voice told me.

"I know, dad." I heard myself affirm.

"And when that happens, I know that you have special abilities, Nathan. But you must not use them with that situation." he counciled.

"Why? I don't understand." my voice told him.

I snapped back out of my imagination again as we made our way into the school campus. 'Kurumu is very cute though... and she has her features about her...' I contemplated in my head as the class bell rang and everyone around us were making their way to their classes and areas. "Oh, no..." Kurumu whimpered.

"Hey, you're fine, I promise. C'mon, the nurse is just up the way." I assured.

As we got in there, the nurse had asked me what we were doing, and I explained to her that we were just making sure that Kurumu was alright. So I took a seat and waited while the nurse checked up on her. 'She'll have the ability to charm me... all female monsters've gotta have something.' I thought to myself. 'But still... I dunno.' I kept thinking as I looked down to my charm on my wrist, the little platinum cute book with a cross on its cover. 'It's worth a try I guess.'

I walked out of the nurse's office with her, minutes later. "I'm really sorry to put you out here like this, Nathan." she apologized.

I smiled in a friendly way. "Nah, it's fine. I do some other stuff in my job, might as well do something for a pretty girl like you."

She looked up to me as we stood there while talking. She blushed a tiny bit and asked, "You think I'm pretty?"

It was then that I became nonchallant and relaxed, and I knew fully well what it meant for my instincts to take over and to be my father's son. "I don't 'think' you are, you definitely are." I complimented further. "If beauty were a fire, you'd make me charcoal by now."

She giggled and closed her eyes. "Oh, stop it. You're just saying that."

I smiled and took her hand in mine softly. "Well, I've gotta say something." I argued validity as I kissed her hand and let it go.

We both began to laugh a little bit until she fell over onto me, but I caught her by the shoulders. "Whoa-whoa...!" I sounded out. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, it's just... it's this wierd condition with my body. Sometimes I get this feeling in my breasts and they begin to cramp up." she confessed.

I was almost stuck back by the sheer force of that statement, like a verbal Hadoken. "Y-y-your breasts?!" I buddered.

She smiled a bit and rubbed them onto me, seductively. "Yeah, they just feel so tight, like they're being squeezed or something !" she cried out playfully as she kept rubbing them to me. "It feels like they're about to just pop open . They just get so swoolen and tight, and I think they're gonna burst right open !"

I both did and didn't resist her booby grinding, because it felt really good. 'Calm down, Nathan. Right now, you're where no guy your age-' I thought as I heard her. "Nathan?" she asked.

"Oh, yes?" I responded.

"Look into my eyes." she said as we did so.

I was absolutely lost in the moment. She and I had some sort of connection click into place right then. My heart beat with an emotional fire that I had never felt before, welling up like a rexbolt in my stomach. The colors around me became so much more vibrant and good to my senses and I felt like I was at the top of the world. "Nathan... I want you to become my friend." she porfessed as it happened.

Her eyes shimmered once again, with that magic that she must have had. But then, there was an effect this time. I felt my will to resist her ebb away and my control of myself begin to deteriorate before she hugged me once more and we began to play around in a dirty way. Except I was not in control. She smiled up to me content in her success. "Well, we'd better get to class, studmuffin." she told me.

"Yeah, let's go...babe." I responded, almost mindlessly, like some sort of love zombie as we walked off into the day.

XXXXXXXXX

Now would be a good time to count off and collect all of what happened during my hypnotic adventure of that day. Whilst in class, everything went down fine. We had no problems with any more idiotic students running about- thank the gods. Otherwise Id've been mortally screwed. But in all seriousness, I was her puppet. Yeah, that song, "I'm your puppet" went **real **well here. After classes, she declared serious war upon Moka and Tsukune and used me on that part- though I had no real quarrel with either of them, and yet I had zero control over myself. It was mostly a declaration of war, a small violation of school rules on Kurumu's part, revealing a comedically sedistic plan to enslave every guy in school, being pissed at Moka because Tsukune wouldn't fall into it, but also taking pride in the fact that she now had a better man than Tsukune. So they argued, then it turned really really bad and Tsukune had to run after a sprinting and crying Moka.

And now we sat in the nurse's office, alone and undisturbed. I was finally back in control once again, sitting somberly on the chair I sat in last time while Kurumu was pulling a victory dance on the bed. I was feeling a little bad, and I was also really thirsty, so I got up and began to talk out. "Nathan?" Kurumu asked, alarmed. "Where are you going?"

I looked back to her. "To get us a drink or two. You want anything?" I offered as she bolted over and pulled me to the opposite direction as she pressed her chest to my face, comforting and distracting me.

"Oh, come on. You're feeling down in the dumps about all of that aren't you?" she asked. "Well, don't worry. Your bosom buddy will make you feel all better." she sleazed.

'Bosom buddy?' I asked myself as she got me down to the bed, and I was laying belly up, underneath an eager and affectionate Kurumu. I backed up a bit and she crawled in my way. 'Wait, I remember.' as her voice echoed in my ears. "I am a succubus after all."

'That's right.' I affirmed as I put on my defenses for any and all deathly love poisons. 'Now I'm gonna be fine.' She smiled as I said, "Kurumu... My heart...".

She smiled warmly and looked to me with those amethyst chocolate eyes. "Yeah, mine too. It's beating so incredibly fast right now." she confessed. "You'll be my first, you know? The first boy I've ever used this magic on."

And with the glimmer of her eyes, I was entrapped by her hypnosis once more. I didn't resist, for I couldn't in this state anyways. "Kurumu..." I bubbled.

"Please, Nathan. Don't run away." she requested as we leaned in for a kiss.

"Never, Kurumu." I affirmed both whole heartedly and mindlessly.

Just as she and I were **this** close to kissing, my eyes flared up and my natrual defenses kicked back up into my system, resulting in a powerful, sharp headache as I screamed and held my head in my hands. "Ggghhaaaaaah!" I cried out.

She looked frightened and concerningly terrified at my pain. "Nathan! Are you alright?" she asked.

"Nathan!" Moka's voice called out.

Quickly and powerfully, she used up all of her power to knock Kurumu rocketing out the window, flying far and fast. I cringed in pain as I held my head in my hands. "Aaah, aaaahhhh!" I groaned as I felt my headache subside.

"Nathan? Are you alright?" Tsukune asked.

I looked up to Moka and Tsukune, fearfully and weakly. "Run... Now." I warned as a dark purple tail snagged onto Tsukune's tail and as Moka grabbed onto him, they both were tugged out of the window and into the air.

I grumbled weakly as I got to my feet, pulling myself up sluggishly. "N-no... have to... stop...them."

XXXXXXXXXX

Succubi are a different species altogether. They have a low birth rate, so they have to seduce a great many men with their manipulation magics and pull out one of them to be their "destined one".

Moka and Tsukune were not entirely in the wrong, they thought that Kurumu had inflicted pain on me with her magic. So Moka started the fight with Kurumu and Tsukune got dragged in as well. It took me a minute or so to regain my full strength, but once I did, it was just in the nick of time. The sky and the light spectrum around them and me had been choked up by the Yokai energy that Moka unleashed, once again free of the Rosary, and her powers freed as well. Quickly, she had gotten Kurumu beaten down and against a tree, with naught but a tug of the tail and a kick to her gut. And Tsukune wouldn't have been able to stop this form of Moka against Kurumu, not like this. She walked up to her, ready to finish up.

Kurumu had a tail, and fleshy batlike wings the same color as well, along with extending fingernails as good melee weapons. Moka was just about to break her and tear them apart. Before Moka could even make a move, wings flapped greatly and white feathers fell around us as I landed on my feet and stood between Moka and Kurumu as a mediator. Before then, though, they heard that unmistakeable sound and a blinding flash of light. I stood between them, firm and stern, holding a black, thick spell tome volume. "That's enough, Moka." I declared.

My wings on my back adjusted themselves to where they were kept retracted like crossed arms and they were still white, brilliant and nearly royal quality. "So... The Heron makes his way here to protect her, the girl who harmed you." Moka summarized.

I sighed and blinked long and exasperatedly. "She didn't hurt me, my natural defenses just rapidly kicked back in and resulted in a sharp headache. The immediate purge of her Love Charm hurt quite a bit." I explained.

Moka smiled and scoffed. "So I see." she acknowledged.

"Moka, do not think negatively of this girl. I made my decision to be entranced by her on base instinct alone. Let's just be friends with her, alright? She didn't hurt me, or Tsukune." I requested.

"Why? There is no purpose for letting her live." she argued.

I smiled to her kindly, and yet confidently. "Because she's a good person, deep down. You know that we Herons can see that in people." I answered.

She smiled and scoffed with her eyes closed as she snatched the Rosary from Tsukune Aono's hand, softly. Before she could even speak, Kurumu began to cry out uncontrollably. But yet, Moka spoke and I heard her. "It's best that you do your job, Heron. Nothing good will come otherwise." she chided as she put it back on her chain and she slumped into her innocent form and nearly slept in Tsukune's arms.

Moments later, they left and I turned my attention to Kurumu, the black book reverting to a cute platinum charm. I smiled warmly to her. "Well? Are you alright?" I asked.

She blushed a little bit, mostly red from crying. "My gut kinda feels like mush from being kicked so hard." she confessed.

I held my head up high and spread my wings as white, soft light radiated from me. " Watashi no saiai no hito o iyasu. " I sang as a green aura rubbed off onto her and I saw her scratches and pains go away, and I returned to normal, even regressing my wings. "How about now?" I asked.

She got up just fine and smiled, rubbing her tummy in disbelief. "Wow... So, that's how...?" she asked.

I chuckled. "That's how I repelled your magic on the first day of school." I told her. "Herons are born with exceptional mastery over Seid magic and Enochian Magic." I said.

She smiled as we walked together, the both of us in our humanoid forms. We talked more and more, until I made it to my dorm and I went into my room and fell to my bed.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day, I walked with Moka and Tsukune to school, holding my school bag in one hand and letting my wings stick out this time. They were still managed back though, so it made no real fuss. Moka and Tsukune looked at them a lot though, surprised by the fact of what I was. "So, you're a Heron, huh?" she asked.

I smiled proudly. "Yes ma'am." I answered. "I can turn into a Heron to fly, but I can also fly good enough in this state."

Tsukune looked at me in awe. "I wish I could fly like that, and you look like some sort of angel with your wings out in human form." he commented.

I smiled and scoffed in confidence. "You're fine being whatever you are, Tsukune. I just feel more relaxed like this-."

"Morning Nathan!" Kurumu's voice cried out in joy from behind us, making us startedly turn around.

I sighed in relief to see her and she held a box of cookies. Probably home meade too, they smelled amazing. She smiled gleefully at us. "I made us some wonderful cookies we could share, Nathan." she told me.

"Wait, what's this about?" I asked, confusedly.

Tsukune looked to me and said, "Wow, I was just about to say that."

"I know, Herons can see bits and pieces of people's minds." I responded.

Kurumu smiled and gushed a bit. "Oh come on, I already told you guys that I was looking for my one, true, destined partner for life, didn't I?" she asked and summed up.

We all nodded, simultaneously. She looked to **me** especially and she announced, "Well, I decided that it was you."

Immediately, the others bolted off, away from the matters of Kurumu and I. I blushed at the sound of her chosing me like that. "What?" I asked.

She blushed and held her own cheek as we stood there together. "Oh, c'mon, it's your fault for protecting me and helping me from the other day. Now I'm totally in love with you !"

She kissed kissed my cheek long and hard as she held up the vessel of cookies, smiling in a jittery way. "Eat up, darling." she offered as I ate a cookie, moaning in delicious and mind-blown pleasure.

"They're so good, Kurumu. Thanks." I thanked as I kissed her cheek back.

We looked into each other's eyes, and we completely got lost in the moment again. She was so beautiful, I couldn't stand it. So I smiled and said, "Last one to class is a rotten egg." and I spread my wings and took to the skies.

And of course, my voluptuous succubus followed me.


	3. Desire

It had been about three months since I had started attending Yokai Academy. School usually starts around the springtime, or the early and mid-summer. Three months later, or more, and we'd have to take the standard test for class academic rating. The standard tests are seasonal, and the finals tests are semestseral, so I wasn't really surprised or unprepared by this. My new friends, however, had to undertake a lot of study for the exams just to pass. Kurumu Kurono, in particular, had to study a lot.

I had been tangled up in some now resolved business with Kurumu against Tsukune and Moka, but it ended when I stepped in as a mediator and saved Kurumu's life from the wrath of an unrelenting released Moka. But after I had convinced them to forgive her and befriend her, Kurumu became something completely different from a somewhat malevolent succubus. I sang a hymn in japanese to heal her physical wounds, not to do anything to her mind, so it must have been something of her choice. But as for Tsukune and Moka, they've been enticed by one another for ever since they **met**. Always staring into each other's windows to one another's souls, going to their own little gushy and romantic world. It was almost inspiring.

Aside from the fiasco with my newfound friends, my work hadn't been all that pressing. The security commitee hasn't been sending anybody that was truly **powerful** at me, the best they sent at all was a B-class subcommander with a big mouth and nothing better to do than unnerve Kurumu and I with his very existence. But still, I couldn't help but feel that they were going to do something far worse before the end of this year. "Hey, Nathan?" Kurumu asked. "Can I ask for a favor?"

We were in the preliminary break period before class, and today was testing day. I sighed with my eyes closed and smiled calmly and humoredly. "Yes, Kurumu?" I responded.

"Can you do something with your Heron singing to help me pass my tests? Pleeeeease?" she begged as she looked up to me, pouting and looking deliberately sexy and beautiful at me.

I laughed a bit. "I thought you studied."

"I know, baby. But I forgot it." she simpered as she began to kiss my cheek over and over again.

I held her to me softly, smiling contently. "Alright, alright. Gods, I almost hate it when you do that." I answered and complained.

She smiled and gave another kiss. "I heard 'almost'." she retorted.

I held her forehead in my palm softly as I felt my vocal cords energize, making a high pitched music note and blanketing us with a turquoise aura.

I stopped moments after I had done it, trying not to exasperate myself of energy for any further use of the magic. "There, you should do a lot better than normal now." I confirmed.

She smiled contently to me. "Thanks, baby."

"I'm not a baby, I'm a Heron." I joked.

She giggled a bit, nearly uncontrollably as she held to me. "Oh my god, Nathan, I meant-"

"I know what you meant, I was just screwing with you." I laughed softly.

She looked up to me, curiousity upon her face. "Your wings aren't out today?" she asked.

"No, I need to keep them withdrawn for the testing, they get uncomfortable sitting in a desk and I doubt I can take a test standing up." I answered.

I could very easily tell that she disapproved of that. She was somewhat fond of my wings, mainly for how I'd blanket her with them whenever we cuddled on that bench next to the lake. Plus, she'd always brag about how "my boyfriend's an angel baby, so that **proves** I'm divine" and "My boyfriend is better than yours. Deh deh deh deh deh." Yeah, I had heard plenty.

She frowned a bit, disappointedly. "Can you wear them out after the testing?" she asked.

I chuckled in satisfaction. "I always thought you wouldn't like them."

She smiled at me lovingly, holding my cheek. "I thought Herons could tell people's minds very easily. If you could, you'd know that your wings make a very good bragging right to people I don't like." she joked.

Making a half happy and half disapproving face, I answered with, "I see."

She kissed my cheek, using a little bit of tongue this time, then she whispered, "Now let's get to class."

I blushed a very deep color and smiled half-wittedly. "Lead the way." I giggled as she pulled me by hand into class.

XXXXXXXXX

About a week later, the class rankings were in, and people were gethering around a big bulletin board with the freshman classes 1-3's rankings. My wings were worn outwardly today, because I had the freedom to do so. Looking at the class board with Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu, we all had our own reactions. I was at number 7, and I was content with that because my mind was almost out of my head on my shoulders and in my head... elsewhere.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Flashback:

I was in the middle of my literature part of my exam, trying my best to focus there. But then my eyes were seeing things aside from a desk, a No. 2 penci and papers for a test. No, I was seeing all kinds of different things. Kurumu was in a swimsuit and splashing around with me, happy and giggly and gorgeous as always. First we were slashing around in the water, at a beach. Harmless, right? Well, then she was in a white t-shirt and her swimsuit panties and I was in my swim trunks still. We were walking around the bech, holding hands and stringing in the little waves. Romantic now, a sunstet and crisp beach air and ocean sounds to make it vibrant. Then came a really big, huge wave that knocked us off guard; we were still standing and I held Kurumu in my arms, now she was exhausted to near unconsciousness, but she was definitely vulnerable and yet awake. Her white t-shirt revealed, in its wetness that she had no bra underneath it. I saw that, and within this moment I saw much. I trembled in fear of her anger in the reaction that would soon come. But she slowly opened her eyes, and blushed a deep red, looking affectionately innocent to me. "Thanks, Nathan..." she gushed to me, lovingly and syruppy.

I smiled and blushed as well. "Oh, uh, well- yeah, sure, of course! I mean-" I bubbled.

She pulled my hair to make my head dip down to kiss her. And our kiss was long, passionate, smooth and deep. Our mouths were nearly wide open as we playwed and wrestled with each other's tongues. I groaned out, and she moaned in pleasure in my mouth, my wings spreading out and then holding her to me like a blanket. Then the image completely changed to little pause play moments of Kurumu and I being really... inappropriate. My nose began to bleed uncontrollably down my face as I took a tissue and plugged my nostril with it. "Meow? Nathan, are you alright?" Miss Nekonome asked in concern for me.

I giggled a bit, trying to convince her. "No, I'm fine, I promise."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Seeing that I still did well, I was glad that in the end, nothing could break my good performance. Tsukune looked at his number on the bulletin board, and found it good. It wasn't all that above average, but he was pretty well in the mid-range. Moka on the other hand, she got in the top twenties, which wasn't all too surprising, but rather intriguing. Id've thought that she would've asked for a hymn of encouragement like Kurumu did. But that goes to show how unpredictable people can be. Kurumu, however, was gleaming and glittering with delight. I followed her eyes to the number she was given, and it was 37- better than Tsukune, and I could easily tell that she was certain of the fact that without my help, shed've done so much worse. "Yahoohoo! Yes! I'm better than all of you!" she cried out as she looked up to me, smiling appreciatively and joyfully. "Thanks baby! Now tell me what you got."

I simply pointed at the spot on the board. It read, Nathan Felix, 7. Seeing this made this thick cloud of defeat and borken bravado fog up around her. I smiled and ran through my hair with my fingers. "Yup, I know." I bragged.

"Oh wow, you got seventh. Congrats, Nathan." Moka said, the cloud of defeat swirling around her too.

I sighed in exasperation. "Jeez, it's not really gonna matter." I told them.

Then I saw a tall, strong built up man who must have been my age rush through to the other side. He was white skinned, with jet black hair, and I noticed that he had these garnet colored eyes, piercing and fierce as well as a cross on a golden neck chain that he wore. "Sorry if I moved you, featherbrain." he apologized with some give and take.

"You didn't. I was already here." I informed him.

"Ah, good. Not to ruffle your feathers, but it's not that much fun messing with the bird people." he affirmed. "Hey, where can I find your name?"

I raised a brow. "Look for Nathan Felix."

He looked as he muttered "Nathan...Nathan..."

Then he saw my name, above the number 7. Then it hit him as he turned to me, smiling with razor sharp teeth. "Nathan Felix?"

I grinned vigorously back at him, now he was familiar. "Gabriel Schiffer?"

We quickly and harshly grapped hands in a powerful handshake. "Do you know this guy?" Kurumu asked me, confusedly.

We both looked at her as I held her to me with one arm. "Kurumu, this is my friend from back home. Gabriel Schiffer and I practically grew up together." I introduced. "Gabriel, this is Kurumu Kurono. My moocher." I joked.

She chuckled disapprovingly. "Heh heh heh, no." she sarcastically answered. "I'm his girlfriend."

Gabriel laughed proudly and brazenly. "So I can tell." he said as we both noticed that Tsukune and Moka were gone.

"Yo, Gabriel, you see a pink haired girl and a small guy creep away?" I asked him.

Then we heard the sounds of bronze metal bonk upon the bone skull of someone else and the grunts of an older guy. "Something says they're that way." I answered myself as I waved to him. "I have room 10-D, make sure to hit me up some time."

As we walked our way over, and when we arrived, an uneasiness built up and finally let out its true face. A small girl, maybe 12 or 13, in a witchling's outfit, holding a wand in her hand, was pressing her face to Moka's breasts, absolutely infatuated with her.

XXXXXXXXXX

I walked my way to the cafeteria, not really even sweeping for something suspicious, but only to get some food. Kurumu accompanied me, as always, for we left Tsukune and Moka to their own matters with this other girl. From what I understood, her name was Yukari Sendo, and she was in the same grade as us due to accelerated classes and advanced programs for education. I didn't have any problem with this girl, only one thing though.

My class ranking was number 7, out of the entire class, which was one hundred and fifty three people. She was number 1. That's right, 1. I now knew the bitter taste of unwarranted defeat. But it didn't really matter, because this affected Tsukune more than I, and I was told that I should get to my sweep for the enemy: the old Security Commitee. Kurumu looked to me and smiled gleefully. "So what's your guess with the whole Yukari deal?" she asked.

I gave her a smile of enstranged humor from her question. "I can see Tsukune having a harem by the time this is over. Or just a three way." I answered.

"Really?" she asked. "Well, admittedly he is kinda sweet, especially with Moka. But I don't see him being some sort of pimp walking the halls with golden teeth, purple clothes and a cane."

I rolled my eyes. "He isn't **black**, he'll be normal with that attitude, not wearing purple." I corrected her. "The gold teeth, though, I have no doubts." I agreed.

She smiled victoriously. "Hah hah, see? Women are generally really smart."

I cackled to myself under my breath and I cleared my throat a bit, and batted my eyelashes mockingly. "Please, Nay Nay! Use your epic Heron magic and get me up to a good grade sempai!" I made my vocal cords match her voice and I mocked her.

She slapped my arm a bunch of times with a lot of annoyed force in each strike. I smiled and laughed loudly as I repeated, "Owowowowowowwhoohoohooh!"

She looked away from me and gave a big "humph". "Serves you right." she taunted.

I smiled as I walked away a little bit, calling out, "All the cookies for meee~~~~!"

"**No**!" she cried out as she ran to me and clung to my arm.

"I win." I taunted.

Then I heard the sound of a fist's impact upon the face of a certain school student, along with Tsukune's outward grunts of pain. Kurumu and I exchanged a look before we darted over to the direction we heard Tsukune's outcry from. "Tsukune's being attacked." I summarized.

"By who?" Kurumu asked as we kept running and then we saw what a few other clumps of people had gathered to see.

Tsukune stood alone, battered and bloodied up by the face, his fists covered in blood as well. I raised a brow as I answered, "Himself?"

He looked to me in desperation and agony. "N-Nathan, Kurumu, I'm not in control here!" he cried out.

I looked at him closely. The air wasn't shimmering or glowing around him, so this wasn't direct manipulation of his mind. So I began to look closer. 'There has to be something about this, maybe I just missed it.' I pondered to myself as I saw it, on his fist that he just punched himself with.

It was a little fiber-thin coil of lightstring- a Heron can see it manipulating the movements of the victim creature whilst it is under control. I frowned. 'There it is, but what could it mean? The only secondary forms of bodily manipulation are parchment method and-' then it hit me. "A voodoo doll." I said aloud.

Kurumu turned her view to me. "A voodoo doll, only a witch would be able to-" she started as we both got to it.

"Yukari." we both arrived at the conclusion.

Seconds later, I sang a low and yet calm hymn, and the control over his body returned to Tsukune. "Hey! That's cheating!" I heard a high pitched young girl's voice complain.

Kurumu and I turned our heads to see the little girl in a witch outfit holding a heart tipped magic wand stomping angrily over to us. She glared at me especially. "Why are you foiling my plans to get my sweet and precious Moka all to myself?!" she roared at me interrogatively.

For a second there, I was silent and confused at the idea. "Because Tsukune was just kicking the shit out of himself thanks to your magic, and Tsukune is my friend." I answered.

She growled a bit in disapproval. "But he's being sucha half baked loser creep and he thinks its wrong that I'd feel as good about her as I do." she complained.

I gave him an analytic look. "He never struck me as 'creepy'. Defenseless, inexperienced and full of life, yes, but creepy? Not really." I responded as a golden tub tried to fall unto my head, but it bounced off in a different direction.

"Wha-? How? How did you deflect my spell?" she asked, frightened.

I gave her my gaze and attention, everything turning really dark and intimidating. "Did you seriously think you could use magic pots to harm **me**?" I asked with a glare as I held an open hand out to her and a giant ball of flames came to life in my palm. "I am much stronger than most of the people here, and it would be wise not to antagonize me. With the blink of my eye, right now, you could very well be a pile of ashes subject to this Cymbeline spell."

She trembled and shook with fear. "No, please, I beg you, I'm so sorry!" she whimpered as I withdrew the spell.

"I'm not that kind of guy, Yukari." I informed her as I sang out a mid tone hymn, with a golden light healing Tsukune.

He smiled weakly but appreciatively. "Thanks, Nathan." he gave appreciation as I drank depserately from a water bottle.

"* gulp * Yeah, no problem." I answered as I felt my vocal cords restore themselves from hydration. "My god, I hate it when my throat dries up like that." I complained.

Kurumu held to my arm and shoulder softly, but before she could speak, I smiled and looked to her. "It's okay, all I need is a drink of water after my throat dries up." I told her as I noticed that Yukari was gone, her footsteps from running registering to my ears still.

Kurumu smiled and pulled me brashly. "Come on! We need to get lunch!" she demanded.

"Okay, okay, sheesh!" I affirmed as I stumbled and scuttled to her whim.

So we made our way to the lunch room and we began to eat our food, not really talking about much, and yet not really ignoring one another. Minutes were passing like this, and I was eating rather quickly, for I was hungrier than crap due to my day being so crazy. She kept looking at me, surprised and yet humored by my ravenous apetite. After a while, I took the initiative to speak again. "Kurumu." I beseeched her.

She looked up to me, finishing a bite of her food. "What's up, Nay Nay?" she asked.

I began to laugh. "You're actually gonna call me Nay Nay?"

She giggled and looked to me with those eyes of hers, like she continuously has some sort of alterior motive for... erotic things. "I can do what I want." she answered jokingly. "What's up?"

"Why are you so beautiful?" I asked, amorously.

Then it was as if I had used some sort of Love Charm on her. She began to practically overflow with affection as she blushed a light color. "Isn't it obvious?" she implied.

I smiled gleefully. "Not as obvious as I'd like it to be." I said.

She smiled softly, almost horny. "Maybe later, we could-" she began to suggest.

"**Attention students and teachers! Nathan Felix, go to the teacher's lounge immediately!**" the overhead announcer speakers boomed until I heard a loud _Clack!_

I sighed in disappointment. "Looks like I'm gonna be working today anyway. Sorry. But I will make this up to you, I promise." I assured her.

She blew me a kiss, and with a wink and a smile she said, "Go get 'em, tiger."

"Heron." I joked, correcting her as I used my wings and flew my way down the halls, making my way to the teacher's lounge.

'God damn it, I hate it when I'm interrupted.' I grumbled to myself as I made my way inside.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Feathers fell and fluttered all over the place where I stood. The sky was a very dark red velvet color, adorned by naught but a seldom gathering of stars and a pale gibbous moon. My charms were absorbing the cold nip in the air, but I didn't shiver. "Where are you, you insignificant little spastic?" I asked aloud as I withdrew my wings and I felt my body begin to warm up, signalling my power charge.

As if responding to me, a cone shaped spike of some material rocketed its way towards me- who was obviously the target. Sharpening my senses, I leaned my body in a direction and the projectile whistled past me and crashed into the school building with a powerful impact. I saw my opponent in a big, ugly form- obviously transformed, and sneered at him. "So, the gangsters sent you, huh?" I asked.

He was a big, tall, almost reptilian looking and bulky monster with a thick, powerful tail that was covered in spikes and scales. His arms and legs were large, powerful and built, and his face was mostly characterized by red, reflective eyeballs with no pupils or irises and rows of razor sharp teeth. His tail waved a bit, showing that it was a living limb and he had control of it. "The 'gangsters' you refer to, they did not send me. I was told of what you are, Nathan Felix, your position in this school." he answered in a growling, beastial voice.

I looked less upset now, more so curious. "Oh, wait, the teachers told me about you." I replied.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Flashback:

I was just about to leave the teacher's lounge with my bag in hand as I waved the other. "I'm out, see you." I told the teachers.

"Meow, wait, Nathan!" Miss Nekonome called out to me.

I turned around quickly and yet casuallly, looking concerned- if just a pinch. "What is it?" I asked.

She handed me a tri-folded piece of paper with one hand. "A student in one of my sophomore classes asked me to give this to you." she answered.

I took it softly and popped my neck, relieving myself rather noisily and getting a quick "Meow!" from Miss Nekonome. I opened my eyes from that, smiling casually. "Thanks, I'll make sure to read it." I told her as I walked out.

Minutes later, I opened the note and read it slowly and softly. "Security officer... Have a score to...settle with... Security Committee members... know where you'll be tonight... I'll be there-" I read as my face was drowned out by Kurumu's warm, soft bosom and her arms and legs wrapped around me, her weight added onto mine with such speed and made me fall to my back.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I looked to him, understandingly. "Yeah, the teacher gave me a note from you. Kisuke Yoruga."

"Good. Now we can kick some ass then." he affirmed as he caught his own fist as he punched his hand.

I held up a hand. "Hold on, hold on. I need to know if I can trust you, you said that you have a vendetta against these people." I gave concern. "If you're gonna help me with this, we need to address that."

"Address what?" he asked, defensively.

"You have to contact me every time you scout and find one of these gangsters in action." I told him.

He looked absolutely befuddled, scary monster form or no. "Wha-? What? But you do this alone all the time!" he complained.

"But alas, I haven't gone looking for trouble and I'm not always searching for them." I argued. "Plus, I'm an S-class by birth and training, I can handle myself. We need to have eachother's backs, that's the code. Or you can forget this."

He grumbled and turned away. "Oh, whatever!" he yelled, childishly. "Codes and rules won't work for shit when our opponent gets here and he pummels down your moral standards!"

"And who said your opponent would be a man, Kisuke Yoruga?" a woman's voice asked from the shadows to our collective left.

We turned and primed for combat when we saw her walk in. She was at least four feet tall, she had blonde, flowing hair done in a tail; she wore an all black uniform with a short skirt and she held black pom poms in her hands. I looked at this, confusedly. Her eyes were a piercing light blue, almost neon and luminescent, and she had some prominent and pearly white fangs. I rubbed my head a bit. "You're their representative?" I asked her.

Hostility practically flared from Kisuke's eyes. "Yumi...!"

'Yumi?' I asked myself. "The hell's Yumi?" I asked him.

She sighed in exasperation. "Ex-girlfriend." she bluntly told me.

He growled in disgust as she and I came into speaking range. "And you must be the new security officer that's taking down our people. Nathan Felix?" she asked.

I nodded, affirming it. "Yes."

She smiled a bit, almost pleased. "Then I suppose it's time we spoke."

XXXXXXXXXXX

I held a bouquet of roses in my hand as I knocked on Kurumu's dorm window, using my wings to keep me in the air. And I called out her name, softly and quietly. "Kurumu! Kurumu, it's me!"

I saw a pink light from a lamp turn on, illuminating the room softly, like a small fire. Then I heard footsteps as I witnessed Kurumu, in a white t-shirt and grey fluffy PJ pants open the window to fine me floating in place and flapping my wings. She smiled pleasantly, like she was amazed at how I had actually come over to her. "Nay Nay, what're you doing out here?" she asked.

I was dressed in a black button up shirt with a crimson necktie, black slacks with fine boots and a black vest and overcoat, my hair was combed back with some pomade and I even wore my charms out as well as my wings through the blazer. I smiled contently. "I told you, I'd make it up to you." I answered.

And then we gazed at eachother again, passionately and fiery, but also with a bittersweet feel to it, one made of love. "Give me a sec?" she asked.

I smiled confidently. "I have all night."


	4. A misunderstanding

Minutes ago:

Yumi, the officer in the Security Committee and I stood there in the schoolyard with a rather hostile ex boyfriend of hers at my side of this. "What is it that your group wanted you to talk to me about?" I asked her.

She parted some of her hair in front of her face and looked at me with those luminescent eyes of hers. Her look wasn't all too serious or unpleasant, rather, it was actually really nice. She didn't look aat me like she hated me or anything, like most of these Security Committee people did. She looked more at peace with my presence than the others did. "I came here to try and negotiate peace, and to allow the terms for a ceasefire." she announced to me.

I raised a brow to that statement. "Ceasefire? You make it sound like there's a war going on." I surmised.

"That's because a war will happen if we don't stop this now." she told me. "Our leader is allowing me to do everything in my power to make this happen peacefully, so please try to help me out here." she pleaded.

"Oh rea-!" Kisuke started to shout at her.

"Kisuke!" I called out at him. "Stand aside!"

Reluctantly and complaintatively, he obeyed., and not without a defiant grunt and muttering. So I turned my attention back to her. "I don't understand, my job is only to hunt down the school's troublemakers and past members of your now void group of students. What's gonna possibly go bad from something as simple as that?" I asked.

She grimaced a bit at my brash confidence and curiosity. "Because if this continues any longer..." she began.

Now:

"..he'll do everything to tear you down." her words echoed in my mind as I hovered in place at Kurumu's window, holding her flowers in my hand.

I almost flinched at the idea. 'Someone really wants me out of the picture don't they?' I asked myself. 'And to think, aren't I supposed to be the good guy here? What's wrong there?' I continued as I looked up, and my heart rose as well as... something else.

Kurumu was dressed in a red dress that reached down barely to her knee level, her hair was let down and straight, and she wore a purple shade of lipstick. She wore no shoes, but her wings and tail were let out as well, so I saw nothing wrong with it. I widened my eyes in surprise. She smiled and giggled at me as she began to pose. "What's wrong, Nay Nay? Too much clothing, right?" she joked.

"That was really fast, Kurumu, how did you get from pajamas to this in 30 seconds?" I asked as my mind registered her suggestion and my nose bled a bit, before I took a tissue to it.

She looked at me with utter disbelief. "Nathan, it's been twenty five minutes." she told me.

I took that in as I giggled in hysteria and rubbed the back of my head. "Oh, how time flies for me sometimes." I laughed out.

She smiled and rolled her eyes as she flew out with me. "C'mon, Nathan. You had something planned out, right?" she asked expectantly.

That's when I had the faint realization that I didn't really have anything planned. "Yeah... about that." I began.

"You didn't, did you?" she asked.

"Not really, no." I answered.

She smiled victoriously to me. "It's a good thing that I did, because I'm smarter than you." she bragged.

"And I needed you to make me pass my tests." I emulated her voice.

She closed her eyes tightly and shouted at me. "Shut up, I was desperate!" she cried out.

"Naturally." I affirmed as I flew up next to her. "Now let's go to your 'plans'." I told her.

Without warning, she flew off, and I followed her. She didn't once look back to me, or even speak to me for the few minutes that we flew, simply she just looked like she wanted me to go with her, but she was pissed at me. The night sky had no change, and the moon remained the same, but we quickly made our way to the schoolyard. 'Wait, this is the schoolyard. Why are we-?' I began to ponder as she took an immediate hook down.

"Whuh!" I grunted as I followed and zipped down.

Then she took a few rights and lefts, and it even took **me** effort to not crash into a wall or a few lockers. 'What is she doing?' I asked myself as we finally took a big upwards jolt through the middle space between the flight of stairs on the wall. "God, dammit!' I growled as we came up to the roof, and I found an unexpected surprise.

There was a table for two, covered in white cloth while both plates had some curry and rice on them, still steaming on the glass platters next to their own glasses of a dark red liquid which I could only guess to be wine or a dark cidar of some sort. There were candles lit with violet flames all around keeping it all lit for more than just the moonlight. Upon our arrival, Kurumu looked back to me gleefully with her eyes closed, a light blush and a great big smile on her face. "Took me awhile, and plenty of convincing to get this all to happen." she bragged.

I raised a brow and set my feet to the ground, withdrawing my wings. "And tell me who you were able to convince." I retorted.

"Why it was just me, old buddy." Tsukune's voice said, almost mindless and yet whole heartedly.

I looked at him to find that he was in a nice, black formal suit with misty and hypnotized eyes and a great big Tsukune smile on his face. I saw this and rolled my eyes before facepalming a little bit. "Did you really hypnotize Tsukune Aono to be our waiter?" I asked her.

She held my shoulders from behind and kissed my cheek. "Oh, c'mon, Nathan. He wouldn't do it the easy way." she said with another kiss. "So I had to use my powers to make it work." and another kiss. "Is it that wrong, sugarplum?"

I smiled and chuckled a bit as I softly held her head and rubbed her hair. "This **one time**, Kurumu, it's okay."

She cheered excitedly and we sat down to our food. I smiled and asked her. "Did you cook this?"

She nodded and smiled, blushing a bit. "Eat up, I made it special." she requested, in that sexy, syruppy voice of hers.

I mixed the rice and the curry and I took a bite. And then, what came next was almost hypnotic. I saw Kurumu and I, on a bed, making violent love to each other, with dancing and thrashing flames fluctuating upon our skin, but leaving no burns or scalds. The fires only became bigger, faster moving and stronger. Her moans were loud, innocent and high pitched with pain and pleasure, and my grunts were almost the same, only vicious and pleasure filled to a different tone. When we came to climax, we exploded with red firelight and I was snapped back into reality. My tastebuds were feeling that whole scenario so strongly, I saw it play out. I smiled to her and I knew she purposefully did that. "You're amazing, you know that?" I asked her as I ate more- thankfully not seeing things over and over with each bite.

She blew me a kiss. "Oh, thank you, Nay Nay." she joked, with a bit of affection.

As we ate more and more, I began to feel a mix of strange unease and yet a rise in my bodily temperature. A combination of the chemicals of conscience pulsing through my nervous system saying both: "I think we did something really wrong." and "I'm so deeply in love."

It was a strange mix, but I still liked the feeling, it kept me focused in case danger came, while making me feel amorous to her. She was always so beautiful, cherishable, and ultimately she made me feel something I've never felt before. "Nathan, I wanted to ask you something." she declared. "And I want an honest answer, you don't need to tell me what I want to hear." she finished.

I looked up to her, finishing my plate and taking a drink. I gulped down the sweet tasting liquid as I gave her my undivided attention. "Yes?" I asked her.

She blushed a deep red as she gave me that serious, yet worriedly affectionate look, with those amethyst eyes of hers, crystalline in their beauty. My heart began to beat faster and my stomach began to well up with nervousness. "Nathan..." she beseeched. "Do you love me?" she asked.

My heart pounded rapidly and I had my breath almost stop in my neck. Thoughts of doubt and insecurity began to surge through my head, like electrons after being struck by lightning zipping and speeding with ionic charge through one's veins after being struck by a lightning bolt. I felt like this was **my** lightning bolt, striking me relentlessly and effectively. I was never struck in real life, but metaphorically, my skin might as well be smoking and I might as well be unconscious. "Kurumu... Why are you unsure?" I asked her, worriedly.

She looked away a little bit in embarrassment. "You're the first guy I've actually tried with, I mean, you know... for an actual boyfriend." she answered. "And I was having some thoughts, like maybe you're still under my spell, or something was forcing you to stay with me."

That would be another strike of metaphorical levin right there. So she turned her attention back to me, and awaited an answer. "It's kinda stupid, huh?" she asked.

I gave a look of near disappointment, but yet mostly calmness of the fact that it wasn't worse than I thought, it was much better. I let out a heavy breath and responded with, "Kurumu, I don't think you understand."

She looked a little scared, but I kept going. "I purposefully let you use your spell on me the first few times because I was told that people like us have natural charms for their crushes or desires, and I knew fully well that I was in it for you. If I didn't love you, I would have left you and never spoken to you for the last 3 months."

She gave me a faint smile with that starshine in her eyes. "Really?" she asked in honesty.

I nodded and smiled back to her in confidence. "Yes, really." I answered.

She closed her eyes and held her cheek in her hand. "Now I feel kinda stupid." she confessed. "This was all set out to try and cushion your leaving me."

I chuckled a bit, in hysterical humor. "Really?" I laughed.

"I even made the curry to asuage you to stay with me." she told me. "I'm sure you caught that glimpse of the potion I put in it."

I looked down to my plate, and I gulped in anticipation. "What potion?"

She gave me a sexy look now, with a great big smile. "I put a potion to make you see what you desire most in that curry. But the taste was my own cooking." she answered me. "And I think we both know you saw what you want."

My eyes became saucers in paranoia. 'I want to set you on fire and have sex with you!?' I screamed to myself as I heard something innocent and yet dangerous. "Tsukune!" Moka's voice cried out from under the room, walking up the stairs.

I gave a sharp look to Tsukune and cast forth my hand rapidly. "Shit!" I cursed out as his eyes cleared of the hypnosis mist that clouded him and I gave him a desperate look as he turned his attention to me, confusedly.

"Oh, Nathan, hey... Whaaat am I doing here?" he asked me.

"Tsukune, for the love of christ, just tell Moka you came here to help set up my date, I beg you." I pleaded.

He nodded meekly and yet fearfully, like I had intimidated him. "O-okay." he answered.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried out as she ran up the stairs and made her way up here.

She looked at all of this carefully, observing the candles, the scenery, Kurumu and I sitting at the table and Tsukune acting as our waiter. We all smiled and waved, greeting her in a friendly way, Tsukune doing so much more vigorously. "Oh, hey, Moka!" he bubbled out, unconvincingly.

"We're so screwed." she whispered to me.

"You're really screwed." I told her. "I'm not taking any responsibility for this, **you** hypnotized him."

Moka looked at Tsukune as she got close to him, looking at him with those emerald green eyes of hers. "Tsukune, what're you doing here?" she asked.

He rubbed his head and chuckled fearfully. "Well, you see... Kurumu asked me to help sut up a date for-" he began.

She shot a glare to Kurumu and pointed a finger. "Kurumu? I bet you hypnotized him with your Love Charm, didn't you?"

Kurumu practically shot up angrily before I stood even quicker and said to Moka, "No, she threatened to make **me** kill him." I rubbed my head guilty. "Truth be told, it's my fault for being so intimidating to him. He's pretty timid sometimes."

Moka calmed down and looked to me now, understandingly. "Oh, that makes sense." she affirmed before she started to look fearful and protective. "You weren't really going to... right?"

I smiled warmly to the vampire. "I wouldn't kill my friends." I answered. "And I have to apologize, for there's been a misunderstanding." I apologized as I looked to my lady. "She thought I'd break up with her."

Tsukune was the one to look at me this time, almost sympathetically. "Is that what this was?" he asked. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Kurumu laughed and replied, "Of course you didn't, because now I know we're not."

Moka smiled in that cute way that she always does and closed her eyes. "Congrats, Nathan, Kurumu." she said as she held Tsukune's arm and looked to him. "We'd better take you back to your room."

He looked to me, almost like he needed my approval. I gave him a nod, and he agreed with Moka as they walked off down the stairs. After all of that, I breathed out in heavy relief, because I seriously thoughtt that I'd seriously be screwed. If Moka hadn't been asuaged to make this into some gushy, happy thing, she would have had Tsukune release her power again. That would ruin a lot of things for me especially. "Nay Nay?" Kurumu asked me.

I looked to her, casually. "Yes?" I asked in response.

She smiled affectionately to me as I found myself being hugged tightly, her breasts pressing to me. She and I stared into each other's eyes again, and then I decided that it was my turn to do something for her. I held her biceps in my hands as I leaned in and kissed her deeply, slipping my tongue in her mouth. "Mmmmm!" Kurumu moaned in my mouth, almost like she was going to resist. "Mmmm..." she moaned in pleasure and lust as she held my hair and my upper back, completely in submission to me as we kissed deeper and deeper.

At this point, she and I had our tongues wrestlig and dancing in each other's mouths, salive was leaking onto both of our lips and our fingers were digging deep into one another's flesh, and Kurumu began to pull my hair, which indicated how turned on she was. After a couple minutes, we pulled out of the kiss to regain some breath. She smiled at me, hungrily and yet pleased in a way. "I've never seen this side of you, Nathan." she complimented as she licked her lips. "I'm starting to like it."

I exhaled as a little puff of blue fire ignited from my mouth. I smiled as I said to her, "I've waited forever to do that, my pleasure."

Then I felt a sharp sting in the back of my neck as I blinked out of euphoria and I felt that warm feeling of post fire on my lips. I blinked really fast and touched my mouth with my fingertips, fearful of what might have just happened. 'No...! No, that's not possible!' I cried out in my head. 'It's just not!'

"I didn't know you could breath fire, Nathan." Kurumu told me in a giggly way, like she was drunk off of my kiss.

I was now in confirmation of the truth. "I... Yeah..." I said, now saddened and afraid.

She looked to me in a concerned way. "What is it?" she asked me.

"It's nothing..." I answered as I kisses her lips lightly. "It's nothing. Not while you're here." I repeated, lustfully.

She smiled and kissed my cheek. "It's getting really late, Nathan. We'd best be getting to sleep."

I nodded in affirmation as we both spread our our wings and her tail and we took to the air.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I stood in front of the lake, leaving my school bag on the bench on the shore. The morning air was a little cooler this morning, because now the summer was turning into a crisp autumn with its own vibrancy. The water was clear and reflective, like the mirror for the sky and the gods. Seeing nature like this made me smile, almost made me want to fly and cheer out. But that wasn't to last, as the charm on my bangle became the black spellbook once more. "Now... Let's do this once more." I said as I cast my hand up to the sky.

Thin beams of light wove and formed themselves to become an array of pentagraphs for magic. An amber pyre kept in twin, perpedicting black pentagraphs. My body temperature rose and the bangle and necklace I wore bounced and jangled with my rapid movement. My focus wasn't in any way turned from the lake, until I heard her. "What're you doing?" Yukari's voice asked out of nowhere.

In reaction to this surprise, the pure in my hand became a blinking purple light as I turned sharply to my right 100 degrees and cast my hand forth in a horizontal arc motion. A bright wave of purple tinted Valaura light unleashed and flooded upon the witchling that stood before me, and she cried out as the spell hit her. Once the flash and the dust cleared, my eyes widened to find her battered and nearly unconscious. I gasped and rushed to her with one, single big push step. "Yukari!" I called out as I got to her and held one hand up and gestured it back down to her.

A straight column of heavenly light shone down on her, and mended and restored her wounds. She opened her eyes slowly as she got up and held her forehead. " * Phew * You're not prone for paranoia, right?" she griped.

I chuckled and put the spellbook back to its charm form. "No, you just surprised me when I was going to practice my magic." I answered. "Sorry for casting Valaura on you."

She put her hat back on and shook her head, smiling. "No, it's fine, Nathaniel." she forgave.

"Nathan." I corrected.

She blinked in confusion. "I thought Nathan was short for Nathaniel."

"Only for some people. I'm just Nathan Felix, not Nathaniel." I explained to her as I sat on the bench.

She took a seat next to me and I put my bag by a bench leg. "So, what are you, Nathan?" she asked me. "Are you like me? A witch- or, I'm sorry, wizard?"

I smiled and shook my head. "No. I am adept in magic, but I'm not mostly human like the witches and wizards out there."

"So you're an elf?" she asked.

"Do you see pointy ears on me?"

"Not all elves have pointy ears." she argued.

"Okay. But all elves can use elemental or dark magic without tomes, high elves and archsages can use light magic and all magics without tomes. I need my tome." I told her.

She rolled her eyes, smiling. "Oh, whatever." she finished our argument. "I don't wanna know anyway, you're just being mean." she accused.

I laughed joyfully at that. Despite how I thought of her when she was getting into Tsukune and Moka's business, this girl was actually really cute and really funny. Plus, I saw her, she was number one on the rankings list for those tests, so she was obviously smart. She shot me a look. "What's so funny!?" she demanded to know.

"You're just hilarious, Yukari." I replied. "Now c'mon. It's best that we head to class. Don't want to be late."

She nodded as I took out my wings and took to the sky, rocketing to my class.


	5. Weaklings

He ran from me. A cycloptic creature with red skin covered in cuts and bruises and a bit of blood ran from me. The creature itself was about seven feet tall and really huge and heavy. He wore bits of a black Security Committee uniform, so it explained his affiliation and the nerve to come at me. But now he ran. Frightened, afraid, and submissive to his instincts. "Wh-what is this guy? We were never told that we were going against a powerful dude, he's just one guy!" he sputtered between gasps and breaths as he tried to run faster.

Second later, a great wind drew up and many transluscent cherry blossom petals fluttered through the air. He widened his eyes, nearly crying as he shouted out, "No! No! I don't wanna die! I don't wanna-!"

I came like shadow upon him. At his backside I floated to keep at his back, like death was on his heels. My wings were fully spread and feathers fluttered down from my wings as he kept running, but I interrupted him with my own word. "Enough."

Before he could turn around, or gasp, or cry, scream, soil himself, anything of that nature; I cast my index finger unto his back, barely touching him. A golden and mostly clear light tinted the very environment around us, and his body's monster flesh vaporized and tore off in sections like he was being fried alive. When it was done, I stood above an unconscious humanoid student with smoking yet unscathed skin. Seeing this, I sighed and walked away.

"What of the others, Nathan?" Kisuke Yoruga's voice asked me as the great spike monster stepped over to the body, carrying a few other bodies over his spike-withdrawn shoulders.

I shook my head. "Send them to the infirmary and have the teachers give them their punishment." I ordered him.

He nodded, smiling with those fangs of his. "Alright. And thanks for having me along on this one." he said to me. "I always wanted to kick some of these idiots' asses. Finally got a friend to help me do that."

"It's nothing, Kisuke. You asked me to take you into recruitment and I did you a favor. Don't be so appreciative over something so small." I responded as we both began to walk to school.

He laughed loudly and patted my shoulder. "Are you joking? I feel like I'm on top of the world when I'm on the job. Maybe I should go into law enforcement in the human world." he told me as an answer. "These jokers are just warmup for me, and I'm going to enjoy this."

I felt something tug at my mind as I growled a bit and clenched my teeth. "These fools don't know when to give up." I growled as I felt my skin heat up.

"I hear that, man." he affirmed. "You doing okay? You're turning red."

I snapped out of my anger as I used heron magic to relieve myself of this. "I'm well." I told him. "Come on, assistant. We're going to be a little busy with our classes this far into the term."

He agreed as we rushed off into the class, and I felt uneasy. It was like the residue of a storm or a waking darkness was inside of me; and it felt like he was calling out for air after so long of being drowned out in his opposite element. "Nathan..." I heard a familiar and yet strange voice call out to me.

Doing my best to ignore it, I continued on with my effort to get there quickly. "Naaathaaaan..." it whispered, calling more.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later, after a few classes of course, I was doing something that I had volunteered to do for extra credit. In the school, we can do janitorial "chores" if we need either a quick buck or a few points of extra credit if we're failing a certain piece of the class. I walked my way to the trash can with Tsukune at my side, we're both carrying trash in our arms. He looked over to me as we dumped the trash in the big bin. "Thanks for helping me out on this, Nathan." he thanked me. "If you didn't, I'd have been here for twice as long."

I chuckled in humorous pleasantry, smiling with a joke in mind and giving him a quick look. "Knowing you, make it four times as long." I joked. "After all, in your monster form, you should be able to at least do this by yourself."

He gave me a nearly frightened look. "Uh, I'm not sure." he disagreed.

I looked at him and then it came to me. I looked up and said, "Ooooh, so that's it. You're one of those monsters that needs a lot of stamina to transform."

He was absolutely dumbfounded. "Uh y-ye-yeah. It takes a lot of energy and its so tiring." he complained.

I rolled my eyes in agreement. "Ugh, I know that feeling. Most of the Herons have a constant need for energy drinks and energizing food in order to transform. Me, I can transform at any time I want." I told him.

He gave a curious look. "How?" he asked.

I was about to answer, until I saw a glimpse of the past, a memory I was afraid of more than anything. Shivering, I said, "I'd rather not talk about-."

"Aha! So there you are, Tsukune Aono!" I heard a guy's voice shout out at us.

We looked forward, away from one another to see one of the saddest, most idiotic things in the world. Three guys were in front of us. The one in the far left of them was short, white with blonde hair and incredibly fat. The middle of them had an orangeish hair color, he was a good deal taller than the fat one, and far more slender than him. The one on the far right was much taller, more pale and slender with donward brown hair, with glasses as well. All three of them wore these pink haori coats above their clothing, and two of them were focused on Tsukune especially. Only the fat one was focused on me with those angry, plump little creepy eyes. With all of this, one thing was especially clear.

They weren't very pleased with us at all. "And of course you're with the new Security officer, Nathan Felix! Peh!" the fat one spat out at me.

I looked at these kids in confusion. "Tsukune, I think these guys are trying to provoke a fight with you." I guessed to him.

He looked to me, both timid and wierded out. "What for? I don't antagonize people, you're more likely for the fighting." he argued.

I chuckled lightheartedly as I replied, "Good point. Ah well, suppose I could work on that."

"Are you really ignoring us!?" the middle one called out to us in aggrivation. "Your enemies?!"

We both looked at them. Tsukune was surprised, I was disgusted. "Wrong guys for enemies moron." I disrespected.

The fat one looked the most angry. "Watch your tongue, Heron! I hate you the most!" he snapped.

Before I could even respond to his idiotic little spasms, Tsukune called out, "What's your problem with us anyway?"

And they did tell us, don't get me wrong. They just did this stupid little club cheer thing for their "intro". Each of their haori coats actually had writings on the backs.

The fat one had "Kurumu is my life" on his back.

The middle one had "Moka is my life" on his back.

The lanky tall one had "Yukari is my life" on his back.

Seeing all of this, I began to put the pieces together. "So you're groupies."

"N-no!" the fat one cried out.

"Stalkers." I guessed.

"Hey!" the middle one cried out.

"Rejects with too much time on their hands." I finalized.

They called me out on that one as I powered myself up a little bit. "No! You're just stealing our babes!" they all shouted.

I looked to the fat one as I pointed a finger at him. "You have the biggest beef with me, turkey sub." I told him. "So I'll teach you a lesson on performing such rediculous and fallacious actions and breaking such social and minimal school rules."

He began to puff up in hysterical fear-anger. "You're on, interlo-" he agreed.

Before he could even say 'interloper', I leapt forward and sweep kicked him right in the face with my right leg, making him fly back from the force. But he wasn't unconscious, as he got up groggily from that attack. I grabbed him by the neck and held his heavy blobous body in the air, doing my absolute best not to choke him. He was helpless, hurting in his face from my kick that might have possibly broken something, and simpering in his fear of death. "If you even **think** of stalking my girlfriend, again, I'll incinerate the fat off of you real quick, boy." I threatened with genuiune anger as I threw him down on the ground.

I felt that tugging of my mind once more, this time a slight tad stronger. "Yes... Kill him..." my own voice whispered.

I walked away, my eyes feeling some slight bloodflow loss atrophy movement. Tsukune was on the ground, shielding his arms over his head as the other two 'worshippers' of Tsukune's friends were beating him with these voice projector cones made of plastic. "Take that! And this! And that!" were some of the words I caught them saying.

I felt like I was about to give into some drunken nature of drowsiness as I slowly cast my hand forth at Tsukune's antagonizers. "Do not touch my friend..." I said quietly as an orange luscious fire was born into my palm, covering my fingers and my palm.

"Tsukune!" Moka's voice cried out.

"Nathan! Tsukune!" Kurumu's voice called out to us.

I snapped back into reality as I looked at my hand. Gasping in alarm, I clenched my fist, dousing the orange fire. "No... Hell no." I grumbled as Kurumu, Mizore and Moka drove the idiots away.

Walking back to them, trying to clear my head of everything, I closed my eyes and breathed in and out heavily. Seeing Kurumu was enough to make me forget, and possibly make me smile. "Thanks a lot, Kurumu. I was fine, but Tsukune didn't transform." I thanked and told her.

She gave me a kiss on the cheek and asked me, "Why would he transform?"

I gave him a look of amazement. "Under rules, he'd be perfectly able to do so, and he wasn't using all that much stamina for any transformation. But this guy had such an iron zen will to keep in human form."

Moka shivered a bit in a subtle and yet deep fear, like she knew something that I didn't. But I simply smiled at Tsukune, warmly. "Well, it matters not. C'mon, we gotta get going." I told them.

"Going where?" Moka asked.

I blinked in confusion. "Lunch. I'm hungry."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurumu and I were glaring at one another in the middle of the schoolyard, completely alone in our seriousness as the fires of our eyes grew brighter and much stronger in heat. "Really?" she asked me, drawing out her claws from her nails.

I smiled provocatively as I drew out my wings. "Really." I answered.

"You're saying that you're faster than me?" she asked as hers flapped out, along with her tail.

"Most definitely."

"What're you willing to wager?" she demanded.

I smiled bigger. "I win, I get all the cookies. You win, I do whatever you want for a month."

We both looked to the school building. "First one to next hour." she challenged.

"Hold on, Kurumu. Before anything, don't think I don't know you're empowered by love." I interrupted.

She grinned smugly as she bounced her hair. "Please. I'm powered by sexuality, not just love-" she almost finished before I snapped my fingers.

I felt some of my stamina being put down whereas I saw her radiance dim down as well. "Uhh...!" she groaned in response to the feeling.

"We do this, we do this fairly. I sapped both of our powers. We'll settle the race on pure physical strength." I told her, explaining what just happened.

She smiled. "Alrighty then."

It was almost a full second before I leapt forward and with a great, strong flap of my wings I took off. Hearing her shout out at me as she flew up to me, trying to catch up, I flew faster. "Nay Nay, that's not fair!" she shouted as I flew into the school building and navigated my way around.

"It's totally fair." I told her as I flew my way to the next class, burst into the door and withdrew my wings.

She finally made it after about three minutes and stood there, pouting disapprovingly at me. "Nathan, you cheated." she bubbled out.

I snapped my fingers to restore us to normality. "I would've won anyway. You were just being slow." I bragged as I smiled and held her to me as we walked into the next class.

When we sat down, we sat down next to one another in adjacent desks. Before we spoke, I saw Tsukune again. However, he seemed different, depressed. Concerned, I held up my arm to signal him. "Yo, Tsukune."

He ignored me as he sat down alone, and I didn't see Moka or Yukari. I was confused and a little scared. "What's up his alley?" I asked Kurumu.

"Oh, um, I think it has something to do with you and those creepy guys that attacked you." she answered me.

I looked to her, questioningly. "Wait, why?" I asked her. "I never really even asserted anything on him or you guys, why is he so down?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno. I mean, I think you said he needs a lot of stamina to transform, right?" she asked in answer.

I nodded. "That's right. He told me he needs a lot of energy in order to transform."

"Well, what if he doesn't have enough bodily stamina in his human form in order to even transform at all? Keeping him in his human form all the time; you may have made him feel down, telling him he's weak." she tried to explain.

I blinked in both alarm and confusion. "Hey, I never called him weak. But I see what you mean." I affirmed as I looked to him. "Poor guy."

"Do you think we should talk to him?" she asked.

Closing my eyes momentarily before shaking my head and opening them to look at her, I said, "No. I am to keep him from harm, not patronize a man's honor."

She gave me a ponderous look. "Honor?"

"Men must settle their own conflicts, I can't interfere with his struggle." I answered her. "But if you wish to, you know I'll be there."

She smiled and gave me a little cutie air kiss. "I know, birdy." she played.

I chuckled a bit as I gave her a humored smile. "Birdy? What happened to Nay Nay?"

She giggled and poked my nose. "I'll call you whatever I wanna call you, Nathan Felix."

I noticed it, but I almost paid no mind when Tsukune got up out of his seat and left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I stood at the bus stop in front of the tunnel to the human world. I held a bundle of envelopes in my hand as I stood there, wings out and relaxed, waiting for the bus to arrive. I was slightly comforted by the temperature of the wind that blew moderately and the sky being so perfect in its later afternoon phase upon sky. Looking at the tunnel with a calm, collected, and almost bored expression, I had myself an idea. "Doubt thou the stars are fire, Doubt that the sun doth move. Doubt truth to be a liar, But never doubt I love." I practiced in my shakespearean language. "Love all, trust a few, do wrong to none. We know what we are, but know not what we may be. For it is not in the stars to hold our destiny, but in ourselves. Love is a smoke made from the fume of sighs, and yet if music be the food of love, then play on."

I stopped just before I saw Tsukune in the corner of my eye, holding a brown bag in his hand. He looked up to me and waved his hand a bit. "What're you doing here?" he asked in a somewhat toneless voice.

I held up my envelopes to signal my motives for my presence. "I'm just waiting so I can send something to my family." I said to him.

"Oh, I gotcha." he affirmed as he waited with me for a minute.

I held to my envelope as he clung to his bag. "Those creeps give you any trouble with the girls?" I asked him.

"No, haven't seen them in a long while."

"Good." I finished.

We waited in silence, before Tsukune asked me something odd. "What do you think about humans?" he asked.

I looked up slightly to the sky, pondering for my answer. "I think that humans are a very strange and yet very pleasing race." I answered him. "Nothing against them really, my brother was a human."

He gave me a meek look, and I looked down a bit, at a slant. "He was older than I was, but he wasn't a Heron like I am. He was human, or at least unable to use hs true form. But he was a master at magic and weaponry. We both learned from the same master, but we each had different-" I was explaining, slowly getting into some melancholy.

"So, where you guys goin'?!" that irritating guy's voice called out to us.

I quickly moddened out of that funk and looked up to find those three guys, apparently having followed us. Seeing them invigorated me, but it also provoked me. Sneering, I spat at the ground. "If it isn't the triplets: fat, dumb, and skinny." I greeted in hostility as I handed Tsukune my envelope. "Whatever happened to our agreement, lard-ass?" I demanded info to the fat one, walking in their direction. "I told you not to give us any shit."

They were obviously angry and provoked. "You take that back!" the tall, skinny one demanded.

"Nathan, don't do anything!" Tsukune called out to me.

I looked to the boy and gave him a cold, defiant look. "I don't take orders from you, Tsukune. These people are defying my orders as the school's annointed security officer, and they're even stalking our friends fo obvious and sexually deviant purposes." I listed off their crimes. "And plus, you idiots are trying to hurt my friend out of jealousy and trying to get a meager and nonexistent chance at my friends and my girlfriend."

They practically had no heartbeat, for they knew I was right. "Ah—ahh...!" one of them gurgled out in fear, deeper fear than the terror of death.

This was humiliation. I took my hand to my scythe charm on my neck. "Now I'm telling you again. You will never. Touch. Or look at. My friends. Again. You pathetic, stalkerish, fetishic, little puny neophytes." I ordered them.

All was in complete silence. The wind blew, its tune whistling in the air. They were absolutely petrified. That was until I saw their fear, petrification and mortifiaction turn into the hunger for vengeance. Rage. "We'll never forgive you!" the middle one shouted out at us. "Never! Never! Die!"

Then I witnessed the three of them transform. The middle one turned into an umbrelle with legs, a singular eye and stereotypical lips. The fat one turned into- as if it wasn't obvious- a blobous humanoid form of monster. The skinny one gained nothing but a really long skinny neck, which I assumed had stretchy powers. They were the monster forms of weaklings, stalkers and idiots. I sneered in disappointment as a white-gold light radiated from my feet before it turned into a purple light of Valaura. "Forgiveness is a luxury of those with power, strength." I argued with them as I plucked the charm from my necklace. "The weak are to do nothing but serve the strong. The law comes from the strong and the just. And you are to obey the law."

The charm glowed brightly in my hand as it showed its true form. A curved and darkly glazed rosewood pole with a pure, platiunum blade.

Where the scythe blade connected to the wood, there was a cross in a circle that held the blade in it. The blade reflected the light in its pale, and yet frighteningly beautiful way as I slung it over my shoulder. They looked at me, challenging and unhappy still. "Come to me, insects. Let me show you just what happens when cows come before a dragon."

They all charged at me, the three of them planning to pile up and overtake me. 'Pathetic whelps.' I thought to myself as I spun my scythe in my hands and flames built up on the blade. "Nathan! What are you-!" Tsukune tried to call out.

Too late. I threw the fire from my scythe upon them, and on the ground in front of them came a great magma burst from the ground, even I could feel the heat and the damage I was doing as I watched the smoke and fire overtake them. The ground rumbled as they screamed out in searing pain and agony. Holding my scythe over my shoulder, I looked to Tsukune from the corner of my eye. "You think they're dead." I read from him aloud.

He gestured to the smoke and dying embers. "You just burnt them to a crisp!" he exclaimed. "Of course they're dead, they have to be! Nothing could survive active magma bursting onto them!"

I scoffed as I made a swift backhanded gesture with my wing, and a gust of forceful wind blew all of the smoke away. My notion revealed that they were charred a bit, red, sweating and weakened heavily on the ground, still alive and conscious. "I'm not a killer, Tsukune." I assured him. "Security guards don't kill."

They were back in their human forms, and the middle one staggered a bit to get up. "You... terrible person! You're both such terrible people!"

I sneered at him as I cast forth an accusing finger. "You have no right to call us that. You came up to us and tried to hurt Tsukune and provoke me. You came to us now and I decided to let you live so that you learn that you shouldn't mess with other people." I explained. "You're to blame for anything that happened here, not me. I didn't enjoy this, not one bit."

The fat one got up to his feet and shouted, "Then why are you protecting him? He deserves it, for taking our goddesses and you for taking **mine**!"

I gave him a sympathetic look. "I protect everybody. Even you." I answered as I cast my whole hand forth and sung a high tone.

In an embrace of light, they were cleaned from the burns, rejiuventaged from the weakness of the pummeling and envigorated from defeat. Seeing this, I let out a small, collective smile. "There... now are you okay?" I asked them as they transformed again, blinking in surprise.

"We're not done, even if you heal us, Heron." the lanky one declared.

I put my scythe back in its charm form on my necklace. "But I am. You're not worth another swing of my scythe." I told them in response as I walked away a bit.

I jumped up a bit and flapped my wings, keeping afloat. "If you even give us any more trouble, I'll transform and rend you assunder." I threatened.

Then, I saw something I didn't like. In the far distance, I saw a little shade figure flying around in its monster form with fleshy wings and possibly fangs. It was evading what looked to be an infinitesimal spike from so far away. I frowned. "Excuse me." I gave farewell as I flew towards it. "Guess I've got more work." I mumbled as I flew faster, taking my spell tome from the bangle on my wrist, and the pages flapped to the right spell as my free hand sparked with lightning.

Flying faster and faster, for a split second I saw Kurumu in the air. We barely got a look to one another, but yet it felt like slow motion. She was carrying Yukari and Moka in her arms, possibly on their way to Tsukune Aono for backup. I couldn't say anything to her, for I was too fast as I sped to my target location.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uhhh...uhh!" the security committee member grumbled as she fell unconscious on the ground.

She was a gargoyle type of girl with grey skin, goat horns on her forehead and fangs in her mouth. Her black, flesh wings and her back were smoking. Her hair was a red-purple color and it was messy and frizzy while she drooled in unconsciousness. Kisuke Yoruga and I looked down to this girl as I put my spellbook away. "Thanks for tha backup, Nathan. This girl was being a pest."

I nodded as we shook hands. "Not a problem, Kisuke." I affirmed.

Then, he shrunk down into a humanoid form and that was the first time I saw him like this. He had curly, dark blonde hair, a not-too-built yet not-too-slim build to him, a little chubby yet strong looking. He was a little taller than I was, but he wasn't all that handsome. He smiled to me as he picked her up in his arms. "Phew..." he breathed out. "It's good to be in human form again. It's hard to maintain monster form for so long."

I rolled my eyes. "It seems to be hard for everybody."

He chuckled a bit as he and I walked to the infirmary. "Well, it's not easy for me. It takes stamina for my form, I barely achieved any transformation during freshman year." he told me. "Something tells me that you're one of those types that can transform whenever you want."

I closed my eyes for a little bit. "Something like that, yeah." I answered.

We were about to continue talking before Kurumu touched down in front of us, and stood there frowning at me. "Nay Nay, you're in trouble." she declared.

I widened my eyes and gestured to myself. "Me?"

She stomped up to me and jabbed at my chest with her finger. "Yes, you!" she answered, glaring at me with those amethyst eyes of hers. "You didn't even stop to say 'hi Kurumu' when you flew over here to..." she began as she looked at Kisuke. "Who's the nerd?"

We looked at one another as I gestured to him. "He's not a nerd, he's my underling."

"Partner." he corrected.

"Underling." I finished. "His name is Kisuke Yoruga."

She smiled a bit, in understanding. "Ooohhh, that makes more sense. He needed backup." she guessed.

He nodded. "You must be Kurumu Kurono. Nathan's girlfriend." he introduced her to himself.

She flashed me a smile. "So you **do** talk about me." she assumed.

"Hah! More like complain." he joked.

I flashed him an evil glare. "You insuperable little-" I began as he ran off.

"Webbwebwebwebweb!" I heard from him as he ran faster.

I relapsed back to her, smiling nervously. "Um... Run!" I cried out as she grabbed onto me.

"Oh no, you don't!" she yelled. "You're not running from your punishment!"

I cried out in sarcastic agony. "Nooooohoooohooooo staaaaaahhhppp!"


	6. The Pool

I sat in my room, after school, on my bed. Everything was so calm, quiet and peaceful. As I finished up the drawing on my drawing paper journal, all felt like it was coming to satisfaction. Brushing off the rebellious pieces of colored pencil and the eraser shavings, everything looked like a true masterpiece. I smiled at this, and I finally put my stuff down. I sighed out in finished pleasantry as I said, "Finally, it's done."

"What's done?" I heard Kurumu's voice shoot out from my door.

I screamed out in fear. "Waaaaahh!" I cried out as I took out my black tome. "Get back before I blast you to oblivion!"

She yelped out in franticity as she giggled in the same tone shift. "No no no no no! It's me, Kurumu! ... Your cupcake."

I put my tome back to normal form as I opened the door. She was holding an open box full of cookies, smiling weakly and sweating like she was going to die. "Nay Nay, don't scare me like- Ooh!" she complained as I rushed her into my room.

I held Kurumu by her arms as I whispered frantically. "What the hell are you doing here?! This is the boys dorm, no girls allowed!"

She smiled as she gave me that pretty look, obviously being playfull and seductive. "Why're you being so rough?" she buttered.

Syrup and honey, mixed in with the natural aphrodesiacs that I knew far too well. Her voice became silky and yet horny, as our eyes magnetized to each other. I flushed into a deep red as I shook my head. "You know I hate it when you do that." I whined. "And don't change the subject, what're you doing here?"

I let go of her as she smiled and held up the box of cookies. I knew that smell, chcolate chip with freshly ovened cookie dough. The chocolate was still molten and the dough was still warm and soft. She blushed lightly as she answered with, "I made us something sweet to eat. You told me that you liked this kind the most."

I sighed in relief as I became more relaxed. "Kurumu, you always do this for me, I feel like I should pay you." I admitted.

I took a cookie in my hand and ate it. The soft dough and molten chocolate practically melted and filled my mouth. 'So good.' I told myself, bubbling over her. I grumbled in delight as I closed my eyes lightheartedly and gobbled down the cookie. She smiled and asked, "How is it?" she asked.

I smiled and giggled a bit in my own bubbly mood. "It was amazing." I complimented.

She giggled as her eyes shifted to my bed. She looked intrigued as she walked over to it. "What's this?" she asked me.

I looked over to it and became really nervous. "Well, you see, I draw sometimes." I admitted.

She picked up my drawing pad and looked at it with such wonder. She made sounds of awe as she examined the work. It was a picture of Kurumu sitting on a single person regal couch, nude, holding an orchid between her fingers and watching closely and yet relaxed as a crystalline blue butterfly rested on the white bloom. Her hair was significantly longer and she looked like some European goddess with that purple ribbon holding her hair back. Her amethyst eyes twinkled like galaxies and her eyelashes were perfectly pronounced with her blood red lips.

She blushed upon seeing this as she looked back to me. "Wow, I didn't know you were such an artist." she complimented.

I smiled nervously and giggled as I rubbed my head. "Aw shucks, Kurumu." I rubbed away. "I'm not the best in the world but I try." I bubbled.

She kissed my cheek and held my hair in her hand and she wrapped her other arm around my back to grasp onto my other shoulder. "I think you **are** the best in the world."

I smiled intently as I replied, "Oh, come here you." and I dipped her down like a dance as I kissed her deeply.

Minutes later she and I were snuggling up on the bed and talking. I had already cleaned off my bed from the art supplies so we could be there. We were in our school uniforms, partially, for we had undressed to comfortable perameters. She looked to me and asked, "Oh, did you hear about the club thing going on tomorrow?"

I shook my head. "I didn't."

She smiled rather catlike. "Oh, we've **got** to join the same club, Nay Nay. Tomorrow is when we can sign up for them really quickly."

I smiled eagerly. "Sounds good, sugarlips." I answered with a kiss.

With a giggle, she said, "I think you're more seductive than **I** am."

"Am not. You don't see all of the girls going after me." I argued lightly.

She neered, smiling. "Because you belong to me."

I grinned challengingly. "I take that as a challenge."

That night, we played around, getting a little frisky and romantic here and there, until we fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I stood in the middle of this great big crowd of people, the sun in high afternoon and the sky ablaze with blue. I wore my uniform as always, walking with Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu- who was holding to me like always. So many club stands surrounded us, advertising a lot of groups, ideas, and the like. I saw literature clubs, science clubs, culture clubs, anime clubs, sewing, swimming, manga, I saw everything. Seeing all of this, it made me feel relieved that I could relax like this, and I was happy about this feeling. "This is really exciting, isn't it?!" I heard the proud, merry voice boom out at me as I saw this mountainous man walk up to me.

I waved my free hand in greeting, a smile curling on my face. "Gabe, how goes?" I asked.

Kurumu trembled in surprise a bit as she waved in that excited and happy mood she was always in. "Hey Gabie!" she greeted.

He and I gave her a humored, confused look. "Gabie?" we both asked her.

She scrunched up a lot and yelled out, "Shut up, it was just a nickname!" defensively.

He and I laughed out to one another. "Your girlfriend's not good at nicknames." he commented.

Flashing him a smile, I agreed with him. "She'll get better with time. And lots of it."

"Hopefully. Anyway, have you seen all of these clubs?" he asked me. "Quite a selection!"

"I know right?" I affirmed. "Wonder which one we should join."

That's when Tsukune, Gabriel and I saw this. There were a bunch of ladies in swimsuits, all gathered by a stand that read "Swimming Club." We gazed upon this beauty, the sheer power and intensification of this business. They were all pretty much physically flawless women, all in swimsuits of course, and we were guys. Our vision was glued to this, and our silence was deafening. "Anyway, what do you think, Moka?" Kurumu asked her.

"Well, I just wanna join the same club as Tsukune." she blushed out, the same cute and corny Moka.

We were further away within seconds. "Gabriel's buying the swim trunks." I decreed quietly.

"You sure they'll be up for this?" Tsukune asked. "What if she doesn't?"

"We're all joining the same thing anyway, Tsukune. Moka's gonna be on board." I assured as we got to the sign-up board.

"What about Kurumu?" he questioned further.

I grinned in confidence. "It's Kurumu. Seeing her in a swimsuit is the reason I'm doing this, and see it I shall." I answered.

We signed up and held our swimming trunks in our hands, me being crazy about it. Gabriel and I were pretty much fine on this kinda thing, him not having any girlfriend that **I** was aware of, and my girlfriend not being averse to splashing water and putting on a bikini. I smiled as I saw the daydreams and visions of this all happening for me. "Hee hee hee hee hee..." I giggled.

"What're you giggling about, Nathan?" Moka asked me from behind.

I flailed in startled fear as I cried out, "Yaaaaaaaaaahhh! I did nothing!"

Sharply turning around, I saw Moka looking at me in a cutesy and yet disapproving way. "Guilty." she declared.

I widened my eyes and stood there, frozen in suspense. "Guilty of what?" I asked in response.

She pointed at me lightly. "You stole those."

A breaking and hysterical smile cracked upon my lips, thanking the gods that she couldn't read my mind. "I didn't steal these, we got them for free when we signed up for the Swimming Club."

She tilted her head a bit and crossed her arms. "**We**?"

'Oh shit.' I thought to myself as Tsukune and Gabe walked up to me.

"C'mon, Nathan, we've gotta go. It's already star..." he began as he saw Moka. "..ting..."

I facepalmed, heavily. "Vampires are weak to water and holy light, Tsukune." I told him. "You'd better know an excellent White Mage, man. Because it'll take a lot of convincing to get her in on this." I finished as Gabriel and I walked off to the locker rooms.

As we walked, I couldn't help feeling bad for the kid. He was going to get chewed out by Moka because we thought that she could do this with us. But unfortunately, I forgot to factor in a vampire's weaknesses. And something told me that Tsukune Aono wouldn't be very happy about Moka's predicament. "Nathan, should we get in there now? I hear there's going to be a show that the ladies are making, we don't wanna be too late to find out." Gabriel encouraged.

I smiled, confident in the truth of his findings. "Let's do this."

And thus we went into the pool, which led to the simple conclusion of us three guys being men. We stood together in one spot at this giant pool area, full of girls who were 'teaching' guys how to swim, giggling and laughing, fulfilling every petty wet dream that these guys ever had involving water and chicks. Tsukune, Gabriel and I looked at one another and we nodded, as if in synchronized awareness, as we broke off into different sections of the pool.

XXXXXXXXXX

_**Yokai Academy has this really strange pattern with me, and it irritates me. First the day starts out normally; Kurumu and I spend time with my friends, Tsukune, Moka and the others, right? Then things get really fun and exciting as we do our High Schooler shenanigans up in this business. Take for example, when we were in the swimming club, a lot of stuff happened. **_

I wore my black and white swim trunks with only my necklace scythe charm on over my pecs. I was the only guy who was alone in all of this, and the only guy even wearking anything other than just a swimsuit. I was by myself looking for someone to 'tutor' me on how to swim, even though I was already good at swimming to begin with. Then came somewhat of a good omen. "Yahoohoo!" I heard Kurumu cry out.

Before I could fully look up and react, my face was absorbed into her breasts and I felt her weight and momentum make me fall backwards. She was giggling and happy, of course. But for that second, I was absolutely entranced by they way her breasts felt and smelled in my face. But before I could be fully absorbed into the moment, we fell over into the water with a gigantic splash. Immediately surprised by this, I got back up to air, gasping for breath a bit. "Whew, that was-" I almost commented as she got back to air as well.

She looked to me, with her hair all wet and down, her body beaded and dripping with water. She gave me a big smile as she noticed how much I was oggling her. "And what were you planning on doing?" she asked me.

I flushed into a light red and I got super flustered. "I was planning on... filmmaking." I blatantly tried to excuse.

She raised a brow, smirking to me. "In the pool."

"It was a pool scene." I tried.

"With a bunch of women in swimsuits here?" she interrogated.

"It's a porno." I joked.

She giggled a bit as she walked over to me. "And I assume you wanted to watch this alone?"

I smiled and laughed lightly and frantically. "Ah, well, you see... I wanted to see you in a swimsuit."

She smiled as she gave me a playful wink. "Coulda just asked, Nay Nay."

I blinked in confusion. "You're not gonna kill me?" I asked.

She blushed a bit as she looked at me with dreamy eyes. "If you even think of getting with any pool girls, I'll rip your genitals off." she threatened sweetly.

Now I was really scared as my eyes widened and I nearly began to cry fearful tears. "Right, yes ma'am." I stiffened out.

She walked closer to me as she kissed me deeply. Our eyes were closed as our tongues danced in each other's mouths and a little bit of stray saliva escaped us on out lips. We groaned and moaned in each other's mouths in deep passion until we pulled out of each other's mouths. We looked into each other's eyes and I smiled warmly to her. "I almost hate it when you do that." I teased.

She giggled a bit. "I heard 'almost'." she replied.

_**Everything was going normal, we had lots of fun for that moment and I spent a bit of much needed time with my girlfriend.**__**Until the usual Yokai strangeness/ badness came about on me.**_

I glimpsed over to a random direction to find that some girl was actually munching into a guy's shoulder and draining all of the life force from his body, as well as his body mass. I recoiled in shock because of this. "Kurumu, we have to find Tsukune and get him out of here immediately." I ordered her as my scythe charm glowed.

I took my charm off of its chain and it became a curve formed scythe with a rosewood dark glazed pole foundation and the blade was made of purest platinum, the actual blade itself looked like a standard curved scythe blade, save for the fact that where it was on the wooden curvepole, it was a cross design. As I did this, the sky became a blue tinted dark night sky with a blue silver tinted pale full moon shining over us. Very quickly, I leapt as high as I could while spinning in order to shake myself free of any water that was on me. When I was dry, I spread out my wings and flapped them in order to keep myself aloft. All of those young women were doing the same thing, feeding on the guys.

I sneered in anger. They turned a perfectly good day and turned it into something stupid. Just another job. Kurumu flew her way up with me. "I'll find Tsukune, you just deal with these bimbos." She directed.

"**Untouched man flesh! Mine mine mi-!**" a transformed mermaid shouted out as I heard her get closer.

Quickly, I screw turned and positioned my scythe as I swung upwards. The blade tore clean through the chest of a mermaid, now gurgling with blood clogging her vocal cords and pain in her sputters. I threw her off of my scythe and into the water. I looked to Kurumu and I saw her nearly paralyzed with fear. I smiled and chuckled in reaction. "Relax, Kurumu, they have healing capabilities in the water. I'm not gonna kill anyone." I assured her as I spun my scythe in the air with my hand raised skyward.

Clouds and blue light charged up around the blade as it spun faster and faster. Kurumu flew off, down to the pool in order to rescue Tsukune. Gabriel was nowhere that I could see or detect, so he must have escaped or gone to the locker rooms or something.

_**As per my job, I was combatting any and all threats to the other students about us. In this case, the mermaids were trying to feed without authorization. They were my enemy.**_

I took my weapon and threw it, spinning and gyrating rapidly as a blast of thunderbolts struck upon the enemies before us. To my greatest relief, Kurumu held Tsukune by his arms as they flew upwards, away from the radius, unscathed. I smiled and sighed with closed eyes. "Oh, thank the gods." I breathed out in thanks.

Then, the moon and sky brushed into a red sweeping tint, and I saw a great gathering of bats flocking in one direction. My eyes widened a bit as I put my scythe away; for I knew this sensation around me all too well. "Well then, I'd best get dressed out of these trunks." I declared to myself as I flew towards the locker room.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_**Seconds were passed after I quickly changed into my attire, and already the vampire freshman girl known as Moka Akashiya had taken care of the remaining vixens of the swimming club. As I walked out, I found that all of my friends and even the threat had not been too badly injured. Thankfully, security had been kept well.**_

I finished typing my report in my room on my tablet, connected to the wall by a white charger wire. With the swipes of my finger and the designations of my receiptors, I tapped on the send button and put down my device. I fell to my bed and groaned out loudly in irritation. "Finally, shit!" I cursed out. "Worst thing about this job, I'm always doing something that I don't want to and I'm required to do it." I complained further.

Kurumu walked out of my kitchen area, holding a bowl of yellowed noodles- Udon mixed with an uncooked egg, salt and pepper. She was wearing an apron above a red shirt and panties. Rolling her eyes and smiling as she strolled over, she replied, "Nathan, if you don't want to do it, then don't do it."

I smiled as she held out my food and a pair of chopsticks. "_Bon Apetit._" she sleazed.

I took the bowl and the utensils eagerly. "Your grades better be good, Kurumu." I nagged jokingly.

She sat down next to me, eating with me from her own bowl. "Hey, as long as you keep using your Heron songs, I'm gonna be just fine." she responded.

"Hmm, true." I agreed as I swallowed some noodles; my face gleaming with delight as I moaned in delight from the taste. "Exquisite. You're a fine chef, Kuru Kuru." I complimented.

She giggled loudly, the giggles turning into laughter. "Kuru Kuru? Is that your nickname for me now?" she barely contained herself enough to say before she kept laughing.

"You call me Nay Nay, right?" I asked her. "So, Kuru Kuru."

She smiled to me, practically radiating the playful nature and the desire to laugh that she had when I met her. "No, sorry." she apologized as she kissed my cheek really big. "But you **can** give me a foot rub, thanks for asking." she joked.

I smiled as I ate my food more. "My dear lady, I'll give you a massage even if you didn't ask." I sleazed.

We looked into each other's eyes, the playfully amorous desires practically glowing from our eyes. "I love you." she professed. "Are you sure you're not under hypnosis right now?"

I smiled playfully. "Any hypnosis I'm suffering comes from this disease I have called 'Girl, you be fine.' "

She and I laughed together from that joke. Like it or not, she and I were in love, and nothing would really get in our way, not a lot. We finished our food, brushed our teeth, and we kisses the night away, sleeping in the same bed; though making sure not to have sex, not yet.


	7. Fidgeting Mind

"Kill! Kiiillll!" gurgled from the darkness that effectively blinded me.

I swung my scythe with all of my force, and I watched as bright red blod contrasted the darkness and sprayed all in a fan wave. My scythe dripped with blood and my body radiated with a red corona of power. This humanoid dead man was insignificant, his blood spraying all over so that it might illuminate my way. "Yes, my love." hissed a familiar voice, which I knew not.

I looked down at the body I just slaughtered, as I felt her breasts press my my back and her hands wrap around me. "You kill with such power." she complimented. "Such strength, such lust. I'm so glad I'm your lover." she hissed seductively as she grabbed my genitalia hungrily, grabbing and caressing it.

I held her arm in my embrace as I nestled to her. "And I will kill as much as you want, my perfect wife."

She moved like liquid shadow as everything exploded with a malevolent orange light. "Take. Consume. Corrupt." an unearthly voice growled in ecstacy.

Opening my eyes sharply, I sat up in my bed, gasping and sweating. My skin was tingling and warm, my mind surging sluggishly with paralysis from deep fear. "I'm... I'm..." I whispered to myself, holding my chest in my hand.

I was in my boxers in my sleep, and I clawed into the flesh of my chest with my fingertips, feeling my heartbeat to confirm that I'm alive. "Alive..." I breathed out heavily in overwhelming relief. "Oh thank god, I'm still alive."

My dorm in Yokai Academy was lit with the pale radiance of the full moon. I was alone in the high contrast of pale and darkness in the room, clutching fearfully to the charm on my neck and the heart in my ribcage. "Just a dream... Just a dream." I panted.

"Nathan?" Kurumu's voice called to me from the darkness.

I looked forward, not knowing or seeing where she was. "Kurumu... are you there?" I asked.

She walked out from the shade of my room and in front of my bed. She wore her hair down, and was adorned with a very revealing dark velvet nightgown that revealed much of her body and cleavage, and her tail was out from above her butt. She looked at me with wholehearted concern, those violet eyes revealing much that words couldn't. "Are you okay? You sound..." she began.

I got up from bed, walking over to her gently. "Kurumu, I'm alright..." I answered as I smiled warmly to her and caressed her face. "You look beautiful in that nightgown."

She giggled softly as she stepped back and posed a bit. "It's because I'm sexier than you." she joked.

I sneered, smirking and raising a brow. "Oh really?" I asked her.

She grinned challengingly. "What're you gonna do about it?"

I smiled and giggled with a lustful and greedy hunger as I took her and pinned her down to the bed. "I might just indulge."

She laughed in a playful way as I nibbled on her. "Aah! Oooh! Oh Nathan, you're such a naughty boy!" she described me.

I looked into her eyes lustfully and lovingly. "Only because I'm so wholly in love with you." I professed to her.

She blushed as she began to heat up and she began to feel the same lust as I did. She looked like she was going to burst, or starve, or even melt unless I did something with her. She began to gasp for air, as if her breasts and her beating heart were choking her. "Nathan...! Nathan...!" she gasped out in overwhelming sensitivity as I began to kiss her breasts.

"I'll never let go." I assured as I slipped off the fabric of her nightgown covering her breasts, revealing her small and pink nipples. "I'll do anything for you." I whispered as I pressed my lips to her and began to suckle her.

She arced her head back and laid on the bed, moaning and breathing in pleasure. I suckled one and I rubbed the other with my free hand, alternating between each breast. "Nathan...!" she cried out. "Don't stop, please!"

I flicked her nipples with my tongue, nippled on them, pinched them, sucked on them, teased them, everything I knew. She moaned and screamed quietly as the amorous fires that came from me burned her pleasurous fuses and lit her aflame. She clawed at the bedsheets, her nipples harneding and her nether regions moistening. "I love you...! Nathan, I love you!"

My body out of energy, I fell asleep onto her breasts, snuggling up to her in my sleep. Even then, I was partially aware of her reaction. She looked down to my head to find me sleeping, still licking and sucking her in slumber as I cuddled with her. She looked down to me and smiled with a pleasureable warmth, her eyes glistening with love. "Oh Nathan..." she said as she pet my hair and held me to her. "I'll always be yours." she professed to me, almost like wedding vows. "Your succubus."

I didn't hear her, but yet I was partially aware. "Mmm... more ice cream..." I groaned from a dream.

She giggled as she closed her eyes, falling asleep with me. "Goodnight, baby. Have all the ice cream you want."

XXXXXXXXXXX

I sat in my first period class, zoning off and playing with the charm around my neck, being careful not to pull it off and turn it into a scythe. My mind made me see that dream again. A blue, brightly haired and darkness shaded woman with great blackish grey wings and a sharper spearlike tipped version of Kurumu's cute heart tipped tail rubbing on me, taking ecstasy and sexual lust from a kill I made, innocent blood on the ground in front of me. I blinked back to reality as I grimaced. 'Who was that...? It looked an awful lot like-' I pondered.

"Oh, Kurumu." Tsukune's voice greeted aloud. "Good morning."

I looked to my left, slowly turning my head as I did so. "A very good morning to you, Tsukune." she greeted rather happily.

'Oh, she's happy again today. Not unusual, but pleasant to see.' I thought to myself with a smile.

"Good morning, baby." she greeted to me as I saw her.

She was wearing her school uniform as always, except she wore a sandy colored fur coat and a little bit more makeup. But that wasn't it. She was radiant with something, it was like whenever you were extremely happy and people could notice it because you were just in the room, let alone acting like it. She smiled with those glossy red lips of hers and gave me an affectionate look. I looked upon her radiance, her divinity in how undeniably beautiful she was; I blushed a bit as I spoke. "Excuse me miss, you look really familiar. Have we met?"

She smiled sarcastically as she pinched my ear just a nip. "Oh hah hah, Nay Nay, I know I look better today, don't be so smug."

Rubbing my ear, I grimaced. "I dunno what you mean, I was being sarcastic, not smug."

She grabbed my head by the hair on the back as she gently held it, pulled it closer to her and kissed my forehead. "Is there any way I can make you feel better?" she asked seductively as she pulled out something from her back.

It was a paper cup filled with an overfilling amount of cake batter ice cream, apple pie crust, cinnamon, caramel and a big spoon sticking up from the top. I widened my eyes, drooling a bit as I gazed in starvation and desperation for that cup of apple pie ice cream. I gasped in awe as I was paralyzed by the full glory of this. "Oh my...god..." I bubbled.

Kurumu looked at me with that beautiful and yet contently victorious smile. "This little thing? I made it, you know. Nothing but love..." she began as I felt something new brew up in my mind.

A trance of desire and love overtook my attention, focusing on her and the ice cream. And by god those breasts of hers. For all I knew, she could have milked herself just to make this ice cream from scratch! I needed it now. "Eee...!" I groaned.

"Affection..." I saw her become more beautiful, almost sexually inspiringly so.

"Eeee!"

"Desire...!"

"Eeee!" I groaned louder.

"All in cake batter ice cream, pie crust, caramel and cinnamon. And to think that I had enough for us to share." she whimpered teasingly, holding her cheek and looking away a bit with her eyes closed. "Oh just imagine it."

All the guys in the class were gathered around us, we all gasped and made noises at the thought of it. Kurumu and I in the nude, sharing a cup of ice cream while covered in all kinds of candy, cream and other sweets. She and I both amazonian, tall and fully grown, her with long straight hair and en even more beautiful face. That was just about my bursting point as the image faded into a bunch of cream and pleasurable moans coming down. All of the guys were, of course, still under trance of this pervy vision. But this was my breaking point.

"I'll do whatever you want, just give me the ice creeeeheeheeheeeeam!" I whimpered out, in pain and desire. "Come oooooon!"

She smiled and handed me the allbeit large cup, the diamater being actually six inches. The ice cream was in such a big amount, it was actually heavy. Looking up to her, she smiled warmly to me, like she knew something that I didn't, and yet her heart was completely mine to have for my own. I bubbled with her in our own little world. "Kurumu..."

She looked at me with wholehearted amour as she said, "Nathan..."

I scrunged my mouth emotionally as my stomach growled. "Can we eat now?" I begged, innocent in my ravaging hunger.

She giggled as the mood returned to normal, and she sat down in the desk next to me as usual. "Yeah, sure." she answered as we began to eat.

And she didn't disappoint, not one bit. That was like heaven in sugar, my mind was lost to me as I gobbled down what I could. First hour, I couldn't even focus on anything other than Kurumu. She gave me ice cream, and cooked for me whenever I wanted. Sometimes I didn't even have to ask, she just did anyway. And last night, she and I got intimate beyond all belief, the mutual masturbation releasing the fire between us. Passion, lust, desire, and a powerful and indescribable love made up this flame. And it felt good to burn in its embers, now fanned to a roaring inferno.

The class was over quicker than anything, and I sat with her in the same room, waiting for the teacher made their way transferring to the class. Miss Nekonome walked out through the door, and I stayed with Kurumu. "Okay, why're you being so nice?" I asked in curiousity.

She gave me a confused look. "Aren't I always nice?"

I blinked. "I mean why are you being so... well, you brought me ice cream, you snuck into my room last night... Is it because I'm a Heron? Did I hypnotize you?"

She laughed a little bit, as if humored by my blatant curiousity. "No, you didn't hypnotize me, Nay Nay." she answered. "I just felt like coming in and staying with you last night. And then when you and I made out on the bed and slept together, I just... wow." she breathed out, as if the memory's bittersweet taste was fresh on her lips. "I just felt like... you know?"

She looked to me in the cutest way, smiling with a gushy and corny love to me. "I can't love my boyfriend too?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes, smiling as I looked back to hers. "Okay okay, sorry for being so suspicious." I apologized as I heard something.

Very small and very far away, I heard the loud grunts of Kisuke Yoruga and the crunch of what would be a powerful strike crashing down. I closed my eyes and growled in irritation. "Great... Work." I grumbled.

Kurumu pouted. "Come on, Nay Nay, let Kisuke handle it." she whimpered.

Rising to my feet, I took out my spellbook from the bangle on my wrist. "Okay then, since you're being **extra** nice today... Let's see if this works." I answered to her and to myself at the same time.

I flipped the pages through and through until I found the section in the middle of the book. The pages were marked by three circles with words in some form of arabic or ancient language written circularly around them- the writings looking like gears. Two of the circle gear writings were large and one of them was smaller. I smiled as I found it. "Perfect." I cheered myself as I turned my gaze up through the window. "Okay, I heard it from over there, so..."

I cast my hand in a random direction and let out my wings to spread. The writings on the book began to glow with a teal light as the book itself floated in mid-air. "Whoa whoa whoa! Nathan, what's happening?!" Tsukune cried out as the teal light began to glow brighter.

"Tsukune, get back from him, he's about to use a spell! He might even-" Moka called out to Tsukune as the teal script-gears became holographic and I motioned with them with my hand and fingers.

Tweaking with this, I parted my hands and spread them out with a swash of force. "Taste this, bitches!" I shouted with all of my lungs.

I felt some heat and strain in my eyes and a warm tug of my hair as the the ground all along the outside area of the school glowed with a lavender-blue luminescence and and the sky darkened a few shades. Seconds later, with a jolt in the very earth, I heard magical blasts stike down a few smaller tier monsters, but not Kisuke Yoruga. Everything returned to normal, and I breathed heavily as I put my book into charm form and withdrew my wings. "There..." I panted out as I sat back down, sweating and panting. "See? I'm still... here..."

Looking a little worried, Moka and Tsukune got up close with me and Kurumu, all of them hovering over me like paramedics. "Oh, Nay Nay, are you alright?!" Kurumu cried out worriedly.

"Nathan, don't die on us!" Tsukune next.

"Nathan!" Moka called out to me.

I smiled weakly. "Relax... I'm not gonna die... just..." I failed to finish before I fell asleep on my desk.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sitting down in a simple person chair, I looked up to the ceiling aand cradled the back of my head in my arms, my one leg crossed over the other. I sat, completely bored out of my mind and livid with irritation. Kurumu was next to me, and Tsukune and Moka sat next to one another as well, Yukari sitting between the two pairs. Of course, Moka and Tsukune were talking to one another about god-knows-what because I wasn't listening; Yukari was arguing with Kurumu about something, I only heard bits and pieces of bodily insults; and I simply wanted to die of boredom. "For the love of christ... I'm literally dying of boredom." I complained out loud.

Kurumu turned to me and gave me a sympathetic look. "Aww, you poor bebbie." she told me as she snuggled up to me, and I held her to my in one arm. "How can I make you feel better?" she asked as I felt a soft warmth on my nether parts.

I shivered in pleasure. "I-I'm fine." I studdered in euphoria as I felt myself harden down there, and my willpower began to melt.

She smiled with not-so-benevolent intentions as she rubbed into it more, kissing and breathing her warmth onto my cheek. "Ohhh, I doubt that. It's considered a sickness, you know. Not having some hot love with-" she began to seductively whisper to me as we heard a door creak slightly.

We resumed normal seated positions as quick as we possibly could, and I took the liberty of hiding my erection that Kurumu forced upon me. 'Shit! Shit shit shit shit!' I growled as Miss Nekonome walked into the room with us. She smiled brightly and happily as she always did. "Meow meow meow." she chanted as she walked. "Sorry I'm late, boys and girls." she apologized.

I smiled weakly to her."It's fine, honest. I was just close to dying of boredom." I forgave to her as she looked to me.

"Oh, Nathan, I'm so sorry, but-" she began.

I grimaced in disappointment, mostly because I wanted to actually enjoy my day. "Let me guess, I've got work to do?" I predicted.

Her cat ears drooped down and her tail flopped in sadness as she looked down and slumped. "Meow... Sorry, Nathan." she whimpered.

I rolled my eyes and got up to my feet. "It's fine, Ms. Nekonome. I'll always have work until this damned 'Security Committee' goes down for good." I growled in melancholy as I walked out a bit.

"Wait, Nathan." Kurumu said to me as she held to my arm.

Looking to her, I felt my heart weigh down like another world's gravity. Being separated from Kurumu was always irritating and negative to me, but this time was different. This was a big deal, the start of something that the Succubus and I were going to start doing for better or for worse together. And the night before, she relieved me of a nightmare that paralyzed me, and we did **that** before I fell unconscious next to her. I smiled, trying to overcome the weight of gloom as I absorbed her beauty to my mind. "It's fine, Kurumu." I tried to assure her. "I'll make this up to you, cross my heart."

Her azure purple windows to her soul became these big cute puppy dog eyes, almost watering to tearfall. She pushed out her lower lip, pouting with it. "Pwomise?"

I leaned in and kisses her passionately, poking my tongue through her lips eagerly and giving her a full and yet teasing tour of my mouth before we parted our lips. She and I became entranced by one another, peering into our own little world, dipping our feet in the devil's water once again. The world seemed to melt away, and we were engulfed in the warmth- no, heat- of love and hunger for one another. I almost thought I saw her naked again, that beautiful and innocent body of hers calling out to me. And I felt mine try to call out for her, in many ways. Smiling with confidence, renewed by the corny and cheesy love stare, I brushed a stray hair from her face. "I promise, my lady." I made covenant with her as I made a low, whisperish sound with my voice, like the low and silent sounds of a heron, and I vanished like a quicjly dissipating fog, leaving only feathers and white-silver petals.

The world seemed to zoom and zip by me, like I was liquid shadow moving through the whispers and wisps of the evening. Making a great jump, and a few navigatory twists and turns through the pale enchanted areas of Yokai Academy, I returned to normality upon contact with the ground and my shoes; I ended up being in front of the Teacher's faculty office lounge. I closed my eyes and sighed heavily. "If only I had a lot more time and a lot more people to help me do my job." the complaint escaped my mind through my lips as I pulled open the door to the lounge.

Upon entry, I found something that was both alien and yet mundane about the current situation. The red headed gym coach: Okuto Kotsubo- was there, holding his bamboo sword over his shoulder, the sleazy and yet intellectual looking mathematics teacher with brown hair, red lipstic and circular glasses: Ririko Kagome, and a few student girls who were awfully good looking were waiting for me. They were all a bit unhappy about the situation, so now I was curious, and a bit worried. "Kotsubo-sensei, Kagome-sensei... um, I hope I'm not in any trouble?" I asked.

Kotsubo simply waved his hand a few times in dismissal. "No, no, nothing like that. There's a job we need you and your partner to work on, it's rather serious." he answered me.

I squinted in disapproval. "Who killed who?"

I felt Kagome's fingertip on my lips, hushing me down as she got only **so** close. "No need for petulance, Mr. Felix." she chastised.

I nodded in approval as I saw down in an available seat and took a look to the young women. "Would you three care to explain, or if you're choked up I could just read your minds?" I offered them.

A blonde headed girl was the one to take the initiative to talk. "Since you're the security officer here, we think that you'd be able to help us take care of the peeping tom that goes around the school and creeps on us." she told me bluntly, and rather seriously.

"Hmm..." I sounded out as I rubbed my chin. "A peeping tom spying on the girls?" I asked out loud.

She nodded in confirmtion. "Yeah, you think you could do it?" she asked.

I took maybe two seconds to think before it came to me. "Well, of course. But the thing is, it won't be immediate." I answered her.

Kotsubo gave me a look of curiousity. "And why is that? Do you simply plan to do nothing and just waltz around with your friends?" he interrogated.

I rolled my eyes at the man. "No, no, no. For a situation like this, we need to find the culprit, yes, but we also need proof and publicity in order to reveal who it is to everybody. I've watched enough law enforcement programs to learn that when looking for somebody who hides, you need awareness for the public to know of the threat." I explained to him. "And who is the most public and authoritive operative group in the school?" I asked him.

He gave no real approval. "A two person security force." he guessed.

I shook my head in response. "No, man, I'm talking about the Newspaper club. Yokai Gazette will be the ones to reveal this to the public. It won't be immediate." I told all of them. "But it will still be post haste."

Kagome and Kotsubo looked rather uncertain of my methods, but in the endgame they had to simply comply with my methods, because I had served the role of my office for a long while now, and in all reality I'm one of the few chances they have. "Alright, have it your way. But if you mess up, I'll have your hide, you hear me?" Kotsubo warned me.

I gave a sarcastic two finger salute. "Yessir. Would you like a coffee with that?" I jested as I zoomed my way out before he could even respond.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune was already at work with the others in te club we were trying to start off **together**, the newspaper club. Kurumu and Moka were trying to put up awareness posters about the club trying to find the peeping tom case. I widened my eyes in mild surprise as I looked at them working on it already. I walked over to them and I saw someone else among the group of my friends. He was a light skinned and dark haired tall individual with a wolf charm on his neck and his hair back a bit. Looking at him, I'd say he was a sophomore. But he was crouching just a little bit behind the girls on the stepping ladders, at an angle that I knew very well. "And who might you be?" I asked him out loud.

Looking over her shoulder, and without thinking, Moka kicked me with a donkey kick motion, as if in self defense. Putting up one arm, I blocked the force of her kick and noticed the wobble of the stepping ladder. "Tsukune, she's gonna fall!" I called halfheartedly, not really worried about her barely-endangered wellfare.

Whining out in stress, as usual, Tsukune rushed over and Moka fell on Tsukune, he shielded her fall from the hard floor, of course. Disregarding their situation, I kept my gaze fixated on the guy, sneering at him angrily as I felt my eyes heat up as I felt up my hand, containing a radiant and powerful amber flame. "Look up my girlfriend's skirt again, and you fry." I threatened as the fire became more dangerous and angry.

He yeeped out silently as Kurumu's voice broke my mood. "Yahoo! Nay Nay, you're back!" she cried out.

My eyes felt normal and the fire was gone before I turned a bit and found her breasts smushing onto my face as we fell down. With a loud _Thump!_, we were on the ground and she held me to her, being happy and giggly as always. She was on top of me, with her great big bosomses ( lol not even a real word) pressing to my chest and those crystal purple eyes peering into my very soul, and that warm and loving cutesy smile smothering me where her breasts couldn't. "I knew it, Nay Nay! I knew you'd skip out on work to be with me." she poured out her vocal syrup all over me.

I blinked in both confusion and humorous distress, smiling ridgidly. "Kurumu, I'm still on the job right now." I confessed

Like lightning, she crashed into disapproval with much speed, and irritation to smolder with it. "Ah, I see how it is you meanie." she grumbled as we got up to our feet.

I chuckled in pleasantry, smiling big and warm. "Yeah, I'm actually working the same case as you guys: the Peeping Pervert Epidemic." I told to her as I looked to Yukari. "If I hadn't told them about your club's use in revealing to the public who he is, I would have been unable to see you guys on hours for a whole week or longer."

Tsukune and Moka were able to get up after a couple seconds of batting their eyes at one another, and Tsukune smiled at me as if I was somewhat of his savior, **again**.

"You're workin' with us?" he asked. "Great, it'll be done quicker. Yukari told me that you can read people's minds, so you could just-" he began to suggest.

I shook my head and held up an interrupting hand. "No, no, no. I'm not going to just read everybody's minds about this matter. It's better to draw him out than to let this really blow over." I shut his suggestion down.

"What? But why not?" Yukari asked. "With your power, we'd be able to-!"

The dark haired individual stepped into the situation, standing aside to me. "Hey, he's the security officer here. He says we do it another way, then under his authority of the investigation, we have to do it another way." he spoke out to them.

He had a deeper voice than I thought he would, but he still sounded young, I noticed. "Actually, I don't really have authority over what you guys do. I'm running my own investigation and I'm helping your club-" I commented.

_Bang bang bang!_ "Nathan, come on out here! Saw some security committee goons giving trouble to some other students by the cafeteria!" I heard Kisuke Yoruga in his monster form call out for me from the muffle of a closed door leading to the schoolyard.

Staying silent, my eyelid twitched in pure anger, a demonic aura clouding up and building with fury around me as my eyes became shaded by me looking down at a slant and scowling. Growling in a sadistic desire to kill someone, I almost felt the ground beneath my feet begin to singe and disintegrate. "Uh, Kisuke, he's helping me with our club's investigation of the peeping tom!" Kurumu called out to him, excusing me from duty.

"I know all about it, I was told by the teachers too." he responded to her. "I was on my way to offer my help when I saw what was going on over there, so I actually came here for a good reason."

Then, out from the anger, I flashed a rather scary and unconvincing smile at the door. My mood became almost like Kurumu's, all happy and giggly, and completely insane. "Coming~!" I cried out in irratical joy.

Everybody was just staring at me as I paced happily and energetically out the door. "B-but..." Kurumu burbled out in disbelief. "Weren't you-?"

I gave her a big grin and a giggle. "B-r-beeeeee~!" I called out almost girlishly as I walked out the door to find Kisuke Yoruga standing there.

He looked to me with utter confusion and disbelief. Wide eyes and studdering of confusion at my happy expression, he asked, "A-are you-?!" before he could say 'okay', I became somewhat of a bloodlusting psychotic, smiling and growling in a sort of laughish way.

I took out my scythe from its charm form and the blade radiated with power burning the air and atmosphere all around it, the very atoms crying out in painful despair as they singed the very air a bloody orange. Psychopathy turning to purest rage, I asked him, "How many?"

He studdered before he answered obediently, "About twenty of them, they were harassing a group meeting of the Mutlimedia Technologies-"

I vanished and zipped my way through a gel slowed world over to the cafeteria area. In my ears and even within my own body and soul, I heard a snakelike voice purr and hiss, "Take them. Steal their souls. Kill them." and the like.

I appeared in the cafeteria to find technology being messed with by the group's antagonizers, kids being picked up by their shirts assertively, people being roughhoused and punched and hurt, and all other manners of bullying among this room. Everybody looked over to me in a mix of fear and salvation and gratitude. They were all grunts, of course, only one of them being considered a 'leader' of this little pack. He was only distincted from them by being twice as ugly and stunted looking compared to the others, and looking more burly and stupid than anybody else I've met here. He looked to me and complained out, "Oh man, it's the Heron. I thought you'd be somewhere else!"

I scoffed at him before a smile slowly curved and crawled its way to form onto my lips. "I dunno about that. I came all this way, especially to fuck you all up!" I shouted with an insane grin on my face, my eyes heated with the orange light again.

Then, the entire focus became all about me, as all of the security gang's goons turned into their monster forms and they all rushed me. "Get him! Get that motherf**ker! Now!" the 'leader' of this squad shouted out as orders to his men frantically.

I primed my scythe for a strike as I dashed forward with all of my muscular force, not even using my wings; my insane deisre for blood, souls and murder to be ripped harshly from the battle at hand only swelled and strengthened like an irriated mosquito bite being scratched for 2 days solid without end. Smiling and laughing, I prepared to draw first blood. "Ha aha ha ha haaa- amen!" I cried out in agreement to his wails of commandment as the first man's life became shattered.

The battle was bloody, grand, and powerful to the extent of purest unadulterated entertainment. The weak were stricken down with not even a full strike, and the dumb fell victim to a dilemma of being sabotaged by a vengeful mutlimedia nerd, mustering the stamina to momentarily take monster form. They yiped in pain, gurgled in bloodclogged agony, the very walls were painted with the blooded shade of fearful crimson. For that moment, I felt truly free.

Nothing was forbidden. As I tore bone and cartelage and meat from a security gangster to rip him clean in half.

Nothing was sacred. As I cast my free hand forth a flank of gangsters and bubbling and malforming flesh exploded like chemical melting bursts, nothing but steaming bone and red meat muck all over the ground where they once were.

Smiling and looking over to the leader with a hungry and demonic smile of overjoyed and fattened psychopathy, I looked upon the carnage. I watched him shudder beneath the weight of all the violence, the gore, the paralysis of a witness to a mass murder. And what did I do? I cackled and feasted off of his fear for his life as I did so. I howled as he nearly cried, his mind now broken, watching uncontrollable tears drown him. The echoes of a broken mind in the sound of my laugh. "Do you feel strong now, weakling?" I asked him as I calmed my laughter down to a halt.

He was speechless, he had no words to say, or maybe he forgot english, or any verbal language. I shook my head. "It matters not." I told him as I cast forth a few spread fingers. "Because now you have no choice."

Suddenly, beams of curving and waving orange light flew widly and rabidly all over the place, like strings of power out of control before they lunged in and hit their mark. Two beams hit his eyeballs and two others flowed into his nostrils. I watched as his eyes glowed submissively into the same amber color that I controlled. His skin soon followed suit. Then his hair. "You belong to me." I declared as he vanished into fluttering orange dust.

Once that was done, I took a deep breath in and out, as the orange that seemed to envelop everything dissolved and I regained my senses. Looking all over the room, at what I did, I grimaced a bit. "Well... that's not good." I said to myself as I looked over to the people I helped. "Excuse me, do any of you have any familiarity with the healing arts, or perhaps flesh regeneration?" I asked them.

A couple miscellanious students stood up to my call. I nodded to them. "No need to clean up this mess, just heal these students and tell whoever asks that I did this and I had you repair them. Clear?"

They said no words before they got right onto the job. I could partially sense that they were afraid of me now that they saw this... other side of me. I felt something cave in inside of me, almost like regret, as I sat down and rubbed my head in my palm on a cafeteria bench. "Oh man..." I grumbled to myself. "I can't believe that just happened."

'Imagine if Kurumu saw this... Oh god, I can't ever...' I whimpered to myself worriedly. "Um, you're the guy they're talking about all the time, right? Nathan Felix?" she asked.

I looked up from my self pity to find a young, cute blonde girl with glasses, holding a volume of information on what looked to be advanced math, and she was smiling down at me bashfully. I blinked a couple times as I regained my composure. "Uh—uh, yeah! Yeah yeah yeah, that's uh.. me." I bubbled.

She giggled a bit as she sat down next to me. "The big guy with that silver scythe is scared to talk to me?" she asked in humor.

I put the weapon away onto its necklace as I replied, "Sorry, I thought you were gonna hit me with that book. After the way I behaved."

She adjusted her glasses and looked at me with these scarlet ruby eyes and that white-blonde hair bouncing with every movement of her head. She only had a small amount of hair, like a shorter cut, and she looked so nice, so cute, so innocent. And so genuine. She looked so curious about me, as to why I was beating myself up so much. "Whaddyou mean?" she asked me.

"I was being so violent, so malevolent, quite literally tearing apart all of those secrity gangsters from the now outlawed committee, and-" I began to list out my crime.

"And I saw what you did with their ugly friend, their lieutenant." she interrupted. "Don't beat yourself up over it, okay? It's not like you just did it for fun, right?" she asked.

I blinked and recoiled in astonishment. "Ah-... yeah, I did it because I heard they came in here and harassed yo-"

"So, even if you had some fun doing it right then, you did the right thing about coming in here for my club." she justified.

I was silent for a few seconds. 'Was I just given a brash pep-talk by... this girl?' I asked myself. 'Who is she?' I was absolutely befuddled by this girl as I got up to my feet quickly, yet sloppily. "Yeah... you're right... miss...?" I asked her name.

She smiled cutely as she stood up with me. "Multimedia Technologies club assistant manager, Hibiki Matsumoto." she introduced. "I heard that you're in the Newspaper Club as well." she added in.

I nodded. "Well, a little bit, I've been pulled out of there twice already." I admitted as Kisuke walked into the room, now in his human form.

"Yo, Nathan, did you—oh..." he tapired off as he saw the students cleaning up the gore I made in my wake. "Oh my...god..."

I smiled to him, almost as if I was embarrassed. "Yeah, sorry about the mess, I kinda got a bit... uh-" I began to explain.

"—Creative?" Hibiki insterted.

I smiled and snapped my fingers and pointed to her confidently. "Yes, creative! Thankfully, these other students are healers, so they'll be alright."

Kisuke sighed and shook his head in disapproval. "Whatever, come on, we still have that case coinciding with the Newspaper."

I got up to my feet and walked over to him. "Yeah, I know. Come on, we don't even wanna know how irritated with us they are for not helping. Pretty sure the club meeting's already over with." he suggested to me.

In agreement, I spread out my wings and flew off.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_**The newspaper club was run by a sophomore by the name of Ginei Morioka, and he was the one who was helping me lead the investigation of the Peeping Boy case. Tsukune Aono and his friends Moka Akashiya and Yukari Sendo were helping myself, my girlfriend Kurumu Kurono and my partner Kisuke Yoruga work on this together. The seven of us were doing this together, and we were all asking students, looking for eyewitnesses, typical reporter and officer procedure. **_

The moon was full and tinted with a scarlet red, the sky was partially clouded, but one could still see the stars and moonlight itself. There wasn't all too much wind, but there was a good amount of weather in the skies of Yokai Academy at night. I stood on the roof of my dorms' building, with my arms crossed and my wings out casually. The moon was crisp and full, the stars brilliantly twinkling in the dark curtain of night. I looked up to the sky, my hair blowing and bouncing in the wind and so was the jacket I wore. Instead of my usual grey-centric school uniform, tonight I wore a pair of pants, a black t-shirt and a long reaching, black, thin trenchcoat that bounced in the little wind that there actually was; a testament to how manageable and smooth it was. My bangle on my wrist and my necklace were still adorning me at those places, of course, and I simply stood there and pondered to myself, reflecting on my current work. My face became awash with disapproval at how clear everything was, when it was also really convoluted. "Dammit, come on..." I grumbled aloud. "What am I supposed to do, it's like this idiot is hiding from me."

Then came that sound. Breaking the silence from the mixture of my words, the whispering wind that filled the night, and the rustling of trees; the sound screeched and pierced through the night. _Awrooooooooooooo!_ registered into my eardrums, so loud and yet so far away. Quickly noticing, I turned my head to attention, the school building being the source of the sound. "A howl? Wait, of course!" I called to mind.

Flashback:

Moka was looking a bit depressed, slouching around alone on the roof of the west wing building, when I landed on the roof gently. Seeing her in a bad mood was news to me, mostly because I didn't think she was capable of sadness- because I saw her all the time, smiling and being with Tsukune. She was alone, so it made sense for her to be in a mood of sorts. "Moka." I called out to her.

She stood up fully and turned from the view of the ground to see me, a stained tinge, a ghost of sadness upon her. "Oh, Nathan." she greeted formally and yet familiarly. "Hey."

I gave a look of sympathy from my face, getting straight to the point. "Are you alright? It's getting late, almost nightfall actually." I asked her, concerned about her wellfare. "And don't lie to me."

She looked away, as if that truth about me sort of struck her. "Well... you see..." she began.

She told me a story about how Tsukune was hounded on by her, Kurumu and the rest of the girls at school because they saw Tsukune looking in through the outside window inlook to the ladies' change room. Apparently they caught him in the act, and he was beaten a good deal and chased down by the girls that caught him. Yukari and Kurumu were told by her to have been also informed and witnesses of these events to an extent. The story was simple, yet confusing, leaving a few holes in some matters and questions that could do for answering and enlightenment. But alas, I had to believe one who would claim to be a witness.

I sighed at this and looked at her in earnesty. "Moka, you might not know everything about this. Tsukune isn't like that." I suggested to her.

She pouted in agony. "I'm not so sure right now. But what about you? Are you okay? You seemed different when you were going to the cafeteri-" she almost finished.

"—I'm not under trance, I'm fine, Moka." I interrupted to answer her, admittedly with a taste of rudeness. "But listen, there's more to this than meets the eye. I'm more than enough proof about that." I reminded her.

Her despair became salted with the flavor of hope as she looked up to me with those emerald eyes of hers, and just because I knew she needed some comfort, I kissed her head and held her to me softly, making sure not to hold too tight and give the wrong impression. "He'll be alright, okay?" I assured her. "I promise."

She and I stayed like that in an embracing warmth before we separated from the hug, and she smiled up to me with a renewed joy in people. "Thanks for that, Nay Nay." she thanked me.

I widened my eyes and reacted in humorous confusion and hysteria. "No no no. Kurumu already calls me that." I chided.

She pouted cutely and jokingly. "I'm just joking." she responded as she looked up to the sky, noticing a full moon start to emerge from the dying daylight.

The mood became a lot more serious and informative. "Oh no... Now, I'm kinda worried. You know..."

Flashback end:

"... Werewolves." I finished repeating after her earlier words as I leapt to the sky.

As I flew faster and faster, I flapped my wings harder and harder, gaining much more kinetic momentum and power in my movement. I was actually scared now, not for myself though. But instead, it was Moka who was on that rooftop. She was alone, without Tsukune- whom in turn was the only one who could remove the holy rosary upon her neck over her breast. She was strong enough in her human form, but not as strong as her full fledged released state.

A werewolf was another one of the S-class monster types, drawing from the light of a full moon more than anything else. Vampires- provided there isn't any holy light or water exposure- are a force to be reckoned with at any time, and they have a complex of gaining more and more power with their age and life; and they are nearly immortal. Knowing this much, I was both blessed and curst by this. "Moka!" I shouted out as I made my way over to her rescue, taking out my scythe.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Upon my arrival at the scene of the disturbance, it had been revealed to me that it was actually the sophomore himself, Ginei, who was the peeping pervert around the whole school. Earlier today he had tried to get some attention off of his heels by pinning the blame on Tsukune Aono. Using this momentary advantage, he tried to make inclinations and advances onto Moka Akashiya during a vulnerable moment. It was Kurumu and Yukari who had revealed this fraud and I being there meant that the case was now clear. And it was time to bring down the epidemic.**_

I stood there, glaring at the werewolf. He was a grey furred humanoid werewolf with Ginei's school uniform and even his neck charm on. He was surprised that I was here, but yet he was also infuriated about the fact. "Rrrgh! What? Why're **you** here?! This is our business, not yours!" he interrogated me as he recoiled back a bit.

I scowled at the creature, surprised that I wasn't digging my talons into his neck and casting down a müspell flame at the same time, tearing and broiling his flesh at the same instant. But rather, I took my scythe over my shoulder and simply stood there still. "You falsify your intentions of helping security enforcement find the man who's violating the rules, you make it look like my friend is the culprit, you make a move on his girl because she's vulnerabe as a result of what you've done, and you were looking up my girlfriend's skirt yesterday morning." I recited his actions to him. "And now you're wondering why I'm here? It's simple."

I took a fighting stance with my scythe, a white aura surrounding my body as my wings spread out. "I'm gonna kick your ass, and make you remember who you're dealing with on my grounds." I threatened him.


	8. Unwanted work

_**Ginei Morioka was a werewolf. Werewolves were to be at full power when the moon was at its brightest, when in its full phase. Werewolves were not known for their strength like the vampires were, but they were known for their speed and prowess in battles or skirmishes. Even without their moonlight, werewolves could transform whenever they wished to, but their powers wouldn't be at their peak. That much, I knew for certain.**_

I stood there with my scythe primed for combat, and he stood there, in his full power, primed as well. "So you're going to fight me, is that it?! You're really going to take on a werewolf without transforming?" he demanded and taunted.

I gave him an agreeable look, meekly mocking him and nodding. "You know what? Screw it. I haven't even transformed once since the second day of school." I answered him.

He widened his eyes. "Wh-what?!"

I pulled and used a muscle in my gut, and suddenly I felt my entire body shift and change accordingly. Soon, I took to the air, flapping my wings and keeping afloat. I was adorned in stark white, brilliant feathers, a healthy birdlike body and a neck perfect for songs, with a natural headtress on the top of my head. I was no longer holding the scythe, as it was returned to the charm form on my neck. My necklace was hanging from where my neck met my torso, and my bangle was tightened to my talon wrist. I smiled underneath my Heron form, as I said to him without moving my beak at all, "You should say what you mean, Ginei."

He was about to bark out a complain before she stopped it in his throat. Then he glared at me with a clouding and horrific buildup of challenging anger. "Oh, fuck this!" he battlecried.

I knew he was going to attack, the fight began. Kurumu cried out behind me, "Nathan, no!"

Ignoring her to the best of my ability as I flew into the battle, and Ginei lunged at me. His super speed was something to behold, for he almost completely evaded my sight and detection senses. Keyword: "almost".

I took the initiative to intensify my brain's input of three of my five senses- sight, feeling, and hearing. The silvery furred canine-man was rearing his claws for a strike upon me, but yet he looked like he was also preparing for a swift action sidestep in case I predicted his movements. His mouth was open, and I got a clear view of his fangs and inner mouth as he roared out in bloodlust. "Yeeeeeeeaaauuugh!" he screamed out as he almost came upon me for a first blood strike.

His claw came down in a diagonal direction, moving sloppily and feral as I should really have guessed a werewolf would. I maneuvered myself to the side he wasn't slashing down in, keeping my wings withdrawn to reduce a chance for him to catch me in the action of evasion. He saw me do this as I looped around behind him and pencil turned sharply to face his back. Barely having enough room to look over his shoulder in preparation for any blocking and shielding himself, I took the opprotunity given by his vulnerable disposition, and I flapped my wings towards him.

As I did so, a bolt of levin flames emerged from the inner side of my wings and struck him in his back. He opened his jaws even more to howl in pain, echoing in the disapproving night sky. "Gwaaaaauugh!" he howled at the top of his lungs.

He landed down on his arms and legs, cringing as the fur on his back was smoking and burning even still.

Seconds later, he lunged at me with the same speed. "You'll pay for that, you bastard!"

Evading him again, I turned towards him once more and I coed out to the sky, using my vocal chords to make myself encased in dozens of müspell flame and flare enchantments. Red and amber brightness and volumetric contrast blazed and yet poured out from me, like I was a microscopic star throwing itself a tantrum. A flap of my wings was a fan to the flames, looking at my foe was my fuel. I lunged like a speeding bullet towards him and bleared out brighter and hotter. As I made contact with him, he barely foresaw me and shuffled ever so slightly to his left, my beak grazed into his side whilst he tried to evade me.

He fumbled and tripped, sliding and shuffling out of superspeed. But that wasn't the ending point of my attack, I looped around him several times, curving and lunging in for a strike with each movement. The first was merely a graze, these next many were cleaving, piercing and tearing at his fleash, burning and smoldering the meat and cartilage of his body. After a minute or so of that, he fell to the ground and took a near fetal position, whimpering and metaphorically "licking his wounds." I relaxed my transformation muscle and returned to a humanoid form, landing softly on my feet and looking over the miserable and injured werewolf.

"You really shouldn't have messed with me to begin with." I told him, tauntingly. "I was always more powerful than your kind, Ginei Morioka."

He gave no response, as I spat on the ground and sneered at him. "You aren't even worth my time." I insulted him as I watched him begin to be coated with pale light energy along his skin and be transformed back into his human form.

The moonlight was actually mending his wounds, rejiuvenating and healing him. I stood victoriously over him, watching the process happen right before my eyes. "You're under arrest, Ginei Morioka. For the crimes of perversion of the school grounds' safety, sexual harrassment, and-" I began to announce.

"Wait, Nathan, you can't be serious. You're gonna arrest him?" Tsukune asked from behind me.

_**Tsukune Aono interjected into this event, because he thought that he had a say in the actual matter. In my Heron form, it was easy enough to take care of the Werewolf because he was brash and unable to absorb information from battle, even in dire situations. The vampire girl, Moka Akashiya was there too, untransformed of course. My girlfriend and one of my other friends, Kurumu Kurono and Yukari Sendo were present for this, so I am all ccounted for.**_

I turned around to find Tsukune looking at me, almost in distress but definitely in disagreement. I frowned a bit. "Yeah, I am. He's the one we've been looking for, he even tried to hide that and use you as a decoy so that he could get to Moka." I answered him. "Isn't that enough of a reason?"

He stepped forward a bit. "Well, yeah, but that doesn't mean you should do anything really corporal about it. We'll use the newspaper to punish him and let him be the public enemy for awhile, just so he'll never do it again!" he suggested. "Like you said we would!"

I blinked a few times, in total silence as I pondered on this. "Frankly, I don't understand why **you** are so interested in keeping him around."

He looked a little shaky about it, but he did say it. "If that's so, then why did you still stay in a relationship with Kurumu, after she tried to use you to bide back at Moka because she thought that she was stealing her fame around-?"

My heart turned to metal, but I still spoke. "-That has nothing to do with this. My decision was my decision... as is this decision to let him stay here. But the minute he screws up again, he's gone."

Tsukune nodded in agreement. "Okay, just let him go. Leave him to us."

I stepped aside and walked away a bit, spreading my wings. "I'll never understand Asian guys." I muttered to myself as I leapt up into the air.

_**Thus, I let them be, so that the students that ran the public newspaper could deal with him. I felt that I could leave the weakened Werewolf in their hands, especially because a vampire was among them to back them up for their skirmishes. So I took the night to retire, and collect my thoughts.**_

Flying off into the night, I looked down upon the world below, feeling the bitter ash of defeat and unpleasantry stain the night, tainting my mind. I was supposed to be the enforcer of security, and yet I felt wronged because of how my job was done. I was going to arrest someone to face school justice after what he did to the people he spied on and perverted with. But I felt really harsh about it too.

"_When you're faced with the hard decisions, Nathan..._" my father's voice consuled in my ears as I momentarily saw him and I standing in a white marble room, blazing sunlight from the windows nearly blinding me. "_...You will always have to find your own path._"

I saw myself react to this, trying to beseech his attention. "_Dad, what am I supposed to do? I want to stay here, among our people and among my human friends in America! But I have to go overseas because you think-!_" I started.

"_You're going to that school because I know that you'll be better off there._" he interrupted. "_Yokai Academy is a safe haven for people like us, especially you. Until you grow into a man, you aren't fit to stay here among the things that plague us._"

I saw myself growl and begin to glow a bit. "_I am not a child, father! I can help us, my songs can heal and restore, and I'm adept at archmagics that your head senator taught me, if I-_" 

He stood firmer now, glowing and spreading his great wings, the winds of a powerful, gravitating green glow clouding the air around us. "_My decision stays the same, boy!_" he yelled. "_I am your father and you will respect my decisions, is that clear!?_"

I broke out of that flashback trance as I noticed how far I unnoticingly flew, all the way to the lake and the benches area. I blinked in surprise as I giggled in slight hysteria. "Whoa, heh." I said aloud. "I'd better land, and catch my thoughts."

Gently and carefully, hoping I don't crash from not paying attention, I touched down to the ground and stood over the lake surf on the shore. The water reflected the moonlight and stars with relative beauty, the crimson that they brought to the velvet night tide, like living soft blood running through Nyx's veins; it was truly pleasant for me. I smiled as I looked upon this. 'If only I had more chances to do something like this, to just go out, and look at the world around me. I'd be-' I began to babble to myself inside my head.

"Why're you all alone?" Kurumu's voice asked.

I turned around, broken from my thoughts, to see Kurumu walking to me, her wings and tail out, and for some strange reason she was pulling off the last pieces of a Sherlock Holmes uniform. She cast the clothing aside as she looked at me worriedly. "Nathan, are you okay?"

I gave her a meek and casual look. "I'm not hurt or anyhing, I was just looking at the lake."

She gave me a more pouty look as she got really close to me, beckoning me to hold her in my arms. "That's not what I mean, and you know it." she responded.

I looked into those divine eyes of hers, and ultimately I accepted the truth. "I can't lie to you. I feel like a total dick because of how I acted with Gin." I admitted to her. "I only wanted to do my job, and protect you and our friends. But I nearly-" I began as she pressed her fingertip to my lips gently.

She pierced into my mind, peered into my very soul with those eyes of hers. And she wasn't even using her love charm powers. She looked sad and worried about me, and I could feel the afterpulse of each rapid beat of her heart from her finger. She was in absolute distress, I could see it, and hear it. But she didn't want me to, but why? "American guys are so stupid." she insulted. "Nathan, I don't care what you do, just don't scare me like that."

I stood there, petrified by her demand. "What do you mean? How did I scare you?"

She withdrew her finger and smacked my cheek with a lot of force in her hand. The kinetic energy of her strike left a sharp sting to blaze on my skin, and it make me turn my head against my will. After a couple seconds, I turned my head back to her, with my full attention. She looked like she was about to break, and from the cracks and shards would come uncontrollable tears. "How did you scare me?! You went up against a werewolf in his element **just now**! You beat him, yes, but you were a bird going up against a beast. That's kinda-"

"Racist." I interjected.

She looked confused now. "What?" she asked me.

I was beyond livid about that, I felt like I was going to hit her. "I didn't think you could be racist about my monster identity." I told her. "Really? 'A bird going up against a beast'? I've got news for you, most base beasts are especially weak to fire. I knew fully well, what his weakness was, so don't be so afraid for me- I'm smarter and stronger than people seem to think a heron would be." I snapped at her.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry." she mustered out, sadness plaguing her.

She was looking down now, her agony that I caused shrouding her like an ugly stormcloud blearing out her happiness. Her eyes were misty, and almost watery, and she was staring down at her feet. Her body was shaking and shuttering, and I could feel her heart sink and her breathing turn to sniffles. I closed my eyes and sighed as I got close to her and held her in my arms, tightly. "I'm sorry... I'm not used to people being worried about me." I apologized to her tenderly. "I've always had to rely on myself, and myself alone."

She didn't even speak before she wrapped her arms around me and clamped herself to me, tightening her grip as the seconds went on. That was when she truly began to start crying, whimpering and sniffing in my embrace. "Nathan." she began before she sniffed. "I just... I can't live without you!" she cried out.

I closed my eyes and stood there in place, caressing her and comforting her. I kissed her head and nestled my head into her hair. "I can't live without you either, Kurumu."

She and I parted just a little bit, enough to be still hugging, but yet be looking at one another's faces. Her skin was a damaged tomato red, the salt of tears rending that peachy soft skin of hers, her eyes were flooded with those powerful tears of hers. Her eyes gave way to waterfalls, damaging and hurting her skin as she cried out more. She looked like she wanted to speak, but she couldn't; her throat was choked up from crying. I wanted to speak as well, but I had no words to say. Without them, the situation lifted up quickly. I quickly zoomed into her face and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. Our tongues were violently wrestling and dancing in each other's mouths, our fingers were digging further into one another, almost piercing the skin. She moaned in elated pleasure as we made out more and more, feeding our hunger for one another before a new starvation took over our minds. Greedily, I was practically feasting on her love and her body through her mouth. Adoringly, she fed off of my desire and my lust for her. All the while, she and I both embraced the simple fact. We were meant for one another.


	9. A moron and a stalker

I woke up in my dorm's bed. Opening my eyes quickly and sharply, I found the sunlight piercing my room to be somewhat of a mixed omen. Gasping in realization, I sat upright and turned my body to pick up my analog clock laying next to my bed. The time read: 7:46 a.m.

I closed my eyes with a smile on my face, a heavy breath escaping me. "Well, I got up before time." I commented to myself. "What a relief."

"Oooowwaaaaaahh!" Kurumu's voice yawned as she stretched her arms up and outwards, slowly getting up from the bed; she rubbed her face and brushed her wild blue hair back from her face. "Nay Nay, go back to sleep."

I giggled in humorous pleasantry as I looked over to her and saw that she was naked. Her bodacious, beautiful soft breasts were calling to me, and I felt a typical teenage urge to them. "Oh, I dunno. Sleep kinda sounds- **bahh**!" I answered as I lunged in after Kurumu and began to tickle and nibble her breasts.

She and I then wrestled in the bed, giggling and laughing as I pleased her with my mouth. "Nay Nay, you're such a naughty boy!" she cried out as she laughed more, and I tickled more. "No-ho-ho-ho staaaaahhp! I'm gonna pee-hee-hee!"

I quickly stopped the fun as I got up to my feet on the floor. "Come on, Kurumu. We've got some Newspaper Club stuff to do, remember?"

She looked at me with a hint of startlement and confusion. "So, you're in the club after all?" she asked me.

I walked over to my closet and pulled out my spare grey uniform jacket. "Of course I am, you said we should be." I answered her earnestly.

Slipping on a shirt and my jacket, I turned around to find her smiling and rubbing one of her breasts in her hand. She looked so pleasureable and happy where she was, covered ever so little by my sheets, giving me such a big adoreable smile with her those gems for eyes. "Nay Nay, you're so sweet. Always trying to be with me, even when you're working."

I gave her a surprised and yet normal look, like any person would be when someone confuses thm in a conversation. "Isn't that what any boyfriend would do?" I asked her.

She gave me a bigger, humored smile. "When I use my charms on them." she answered.

I held up an interjecting finger in the air, strolling at a casually slow speed to the drawers that housed my pants. "To be fair, you **did** use your charms on me once or twice." I argued.

She became really sly looking now, with a sexy smirk and partially closed eyes and her brows raised and positioned inquisitively. "I'd do it more if you wouldn't resist." she husked out to me.

I gave her a big smile, showing my teeth. "If you did it more, you'd be pregnant by now."

She gave a provoked open mouth gape, still smiling in reel to my retort. "Hey, I would **not**. Give me at least a week."

I squinted my eyes at her in response. "Color me shocked." came the sarcasm.

She rolled her eyes and tossed a pillow at me. "Get dressed already." she ordered me.

I blocked the pillow strike with my arm as I pulled out a pair of pants from my drawers and began to laugh and play around again. "Hey, I'm not the one who's laying in my sheets rubbing herself, plump naked." I retorted.

"Oh whatever." she brushed aside from behind me. "We'd better hurry, I'm sure Tsukune and Moka are already doing stuff."

I chuckled and almost began to laugh loudly. "It's Tsukune and Moka, Kurumu. They're too busy having soft core romance and zoning off into space." I argued.

"We do that sometimes!"

Rolling my eyes, I replied as I pulled up my zipper and adjusted the waist. "Not as much as they do. They live in syrup and slow motion."

I turned around to find her face literally a singular millimeter away from mine. She was peering into my eyes with that cute smile of hers, her pearly white teeth shining out at me while her eyes were practically drinking up mine. "I prefer to live in a different kind of cream." she whispered huskily, our lips magnetized to one another—for it took all of my strength not to indulge.

My eyes expanded into saucers as I turned a bright tomato red, feeling the change of my skin in my face. "Nuh nuh nuh no! I—um..!" I bubbled out as I felt a tug on the back of my grey overshirt's collar.

I tried to disregard it, and I was more so focused on trying to keep calm in this rather intoxicating situation. 'I'm gonna dieee!' I whimpered to myself. 'I'm definitely going to dieeeheeheee!'

That was, until I felt that small tug become a strong tug, using my own weight to bring me into the wall. "Whooa—!" I yiped out as I felt my skin begin to brush on something more transluscent and soft, like fine fabric or solid lightwaves. Only then did I realize that I was being pulled through my own furniture and my walls. Solid matter itself was just washing and brushing, rubbing past my body and my skin. It was like going through water and not getting wet. Seeing this and feeling the pull continue to drag me, I whelped out, "Yeeaaauhp—!"

I then floated downwards and found myself outside, melting through the wall and falling on the concrete, cold and hard ground. It was both a relief and a burden when I felt my body shudder from the small impact, it hurt a bit—which made me reassured that I was alive. But I was rubbing the back of my head as I slugged up to my feet. "Ugh... Owwch." I complained as I heard the slight ring of metal in motion in the air.

I grabbed at the air and caught them all right. Twin chains, weighed down by small charms on them. Looking at my palm, I realized that they were my chains. The book and the scythe, silver and platinum—a bangle for my wrist and a neck chain. "What the?" I asked myself aloud. "How did—?"

"They fell off when I pulled you through the wall. They're your weapons, aren't they?" a young man's voice asked from behind me.

I quickly turned my head over my shoulder, bracing myself for any and all harm or attacks from the back. What I found was less than I expected. There was a singular person, so it wasn't really sounding to be a group sabotage. He was a mid tall, slim looking guy with sandy straight hair that he wore down and wavy on his head. He had rectangular lensed stylish glasses and surprisingly fashionable casual formalwear. His shirt was a loosely buttoned white long sleeve with the collar folden down. He wore the standard brown slacks for the school uniform and on his feet were dark red brown boots. His skin was light and peachy, and his features consisted of a petite nose, a round head and broadly shaped, green eyes with long lashes. As he adjusted his glasses to his face, he spoke again. "Your reputation preceedes you, Nathan Felix."

I was silent as I stared at him, confusion welling up in my face as I slowly put my jewelry back on. 'Who the heck is this guy? And how did I just phase through the wall?' I asked myself.

He sneered in disapproval. "It's rude to stare, you know."

I woke back up into reality as I blinked a few times and looked around in distress. "Oh, y-y-yeah—I mean, of course." I bubbled out nervously.

He furrowed a brow as he asked, "Why are you so squeemish?"

"I was literally sucked out of my room, I was like a Pokémon or somethi—." I began to complain as I felt something plastic and solid bounce off of my head.

The partially dulled, yet ever so sharp pain took root into my forehead as I grabbed ahold of my own head and cried out in pain. "Ow ow ow owwww!" I whined. "What was that?!"

I turned my attention to him to find him pointing his index finger at the ground. Slanting my view down to the earth, I found the undeniably stupid object at my feet. I made an analogy of it. And next, I find a Pokéball striking my forehead, and rolling onto the ground. "I believe someone decided to make it funny." he commented about it.

I squinted in disapproval as I withdrew one of my hands from my forehead and summoned my master tome from the charm on my wrist and I cast my hand forth at the ball. Angrily and agitatedly, I began to chant in the old language for a spell. A heavy black and red corona of negative light was born in my palm, growing rapidly as I chanted firther and further, my Heron throat doubling the power of my incantation. "Nathan!" Tsukune's voice yelled out from the side of us.

I clamped my fist and killed the spell in my hand as I looked over to him—accompanied by Moka and Yukari, a friendly smile growing on my lips. "Tsukune, good morning. What brings you?" I greeted.

He didn't even speak two words before he sprinted over to the front of me and held out his arms to the sides, looking at me with utmost peril. "Nathan, stop! What was your disagreement with him?"

I tilted my head in confusion. "Him? That guy behind you didn't do anything, what do you—?"

"But you were charging a spell! You had your spellbook out and everything!" he argued.

I pointed down over his shoulder, my face riddled with a flavor of confusion and confrontational fear, mixed with the tang of comical disapproval. "Err... Look down there." I directed to him.

Slowly and distrustfully, mostly keeping his eyes on me for a good duration of the turn of his head, he obeyed. Dragging on the time, he looked at the ground, his eyes peeling and scouring at the earth for what I was referring to. Then I saw his shoulders take a greatly heavier weight on him, his embarrassment overencumbering his mind. "A...toy?" he spent out of his mouth.

"That thing hit my forehead." I told him. "I was going to destroy it."

He looked weak now, like he was going to die or shatter like poorly crafted glass, even if I did as little as shout at him. His comical little embarrassment show was indeed amusing, but my focus was elsewhere. Turning my vision to the other guy, I pointed at Tsukune. "This is what I deal with." I told him. "We call him Tsukune. Though he's mostly under a new title. 'Melodramatic.' "

This guy closed his eyes snobbishly as he smiled, showing his teeth justa little bit. "I see. Well, I should give you some praise for that peeping dog. I honestly thought that you would have killed him."

Ignoring anything involving the others, I strolled over to him, casually. "Hey, I'm not a murderer." I complained as I made a sour expression of disagreement.

He raised a brow at me, peering at me in disbelief with those cloudy blue eyes of his. "I was there, Nathan." he implied.

Instantly, I witnessed it all over again. The cafeteria, that amber sickness that radiated like some form of newborn astral cancer in my mind, empowering me into some murderous sex drive. That great big smile on my face was plastered and forged onto my lips as I gripped onto my scythe like a psycho grabs his member, and I tore through the flesh of my enemies. Crimson and scarlet splattered all over the room like murderer decided to plaster his whereabouts with the blood of his victims. And at the end, along with the echoes of maniacal laughter, the heavy breathing of a man who was beyond raging in his loins for the battle he craved like a drug, I saw myself destroy their leader's essence and I absorbed him.

Reality then melted right back into my sight as this boy was still standing there, now smiling calmly at me. "Though I must confess, it just goes to show that Herons can have control... most of the ti—." he added in before my vision became all orangey and bright with some sort of ionized fire.

Twin beams of titian radiance blazed through him, but he didn't seem hurt, or even fazed by this. However, behind him were several stacking explosions and bursts of flame, rock and magma. Closing his eyes, he sighed lightly. "Why is it that everybody seems to do that?" he asked.

I blinked my eyes for a handful of seconds in order to stop the beams from my eyes. Later, I opened my eyes and glared at him. "I don't care if you heard anything about me. Do not refer to me like I'm some animal who just evolved." I ordered him.

He held up his hands in order to show an act of surrender. "Hey, I never said anything like that. I just said that you have your...moments." he argued. "I meant **nothing** other than the fact that you should keep control."

"It would be wise if you—" I began to retort.

"Boys! Boys! Calm down!" I heard her voice call out to us.

I turned my head over my right shoulder slowly and calmly, and I found the cute, blonde girl that I had met yesterday. She wore her hair down, with those cute and yet smart looking glasses of hers, and not too much makeup on. Her ruby red eyes looked at me with such cute innocence, and it made me just go gaga for her. It was Hibiki Matsumoto, the vice manager of the Multimedia Technologies Club. She looked up to me in her shortness, smiling at me in a sense of innocence and shy intellect that was very rare to my perceiption. "You don't wanna set anything on fire, do you?" she asked cutely as she batted her eyeslashes at me with those rosy pink cheeks.

I blinked a couple times, now flustered by her cuteness as I turned my head away from her slightly. "Hibiki, correct?" I asked her.

"What're you doing here, vice manager?" the other guy asked her.

She looked at him now, her expression blinking into an irritated and agitated anger. " 'What're you doing here vice manager'?" she moacked him in a phlemy and lispish manner. "Deh deh deh deh vice-manager?" she mocked further as she cleared her throat. "You're being a little scrub and making the guy who saved us in the cafeteria angry. And you saw what he could do." she insulted.

He squinted at her, sneering. "You really shouldn't act like that, you'll ensinuate that you have a crush on him." he chastised.

"Oh, look, the treasurer of the school knows how to talk. Congratulations." she retorted. "I'll act how I wanna act, cat boy. Now go back to your cage."

He sighed in disapproval as twin sand colored cat ears rose up out of his hair. Looking at this, I managed to let out a slight reel of surprise, since it not only was spontaneous and wierd, but it explained how I didn't even see his ears under his hair. "I'm not even provoking him, I pulled him out of his classroom to thank him for his efforts." he argued with her.

At this point, I interjected. "Okay enough." I told them as I spread my wings from my back. "Look, I have something rather important to get to, so I'll have to let you two babble at eachother some other time."

Tsukune looked over to me as I turned around and squatted my legs just a little bit, spreading my wings to get ready for flight. "Oh, can you give us a ride too? We might be late for class if we just take our time with—." Tsukune requested as I pushed forth off of my legs with all available force and zoomed over to him.

I grabbed him in my arms as I took to the sky with a miniature sonic boom, which pushed away any nearby clouds and birds as we rocketed around. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Tsukune screamed out in surprised peril as we kept going faster, until I curved down to the stand that our club had at the notice board for the school.

As I set him down, he was shivering and shuddering in place, his skin was pale and clammy with a newborn fear of sudden movement. He smiled at me weakly as his comical snot drip and tears overtook his face and his nearly empty wide eyes. "Th-th-th-thanks f-f-for the r-r-ride, N-n-Nathan." he thanked as he staggered and his legs seemed to turn into jelly as he fell over onto the stand.

I widened my eyes in suspense to this. "Aie! Hold on!" I called out to him as I sang a mid pitch note with my Heron magic to restore him of any ailments to his body.

Seemingly instantly, his skin returned to that tan gradient, his eyes became full of life and vigor, and his shudderig stopped as his body became fully healthy once more. He used his sleeve to wipe off his face as he looked to me with an innocent smile. "Thanks. I was about to throw up for a second there." he thanked me.

I shook my head, closing my eyes and smiling in response. "Come on, flyboy. We need to get this word out, and now."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a few days since the case of Ginei Morioka, the peeping dog of Yokai Academy's school changing rooms. And since then, there were a few cases of some strange things here and there. Two days later, I was sought out to help Tsukune investigate a ghost haunting the girl's dorm room buildings. Kisuke and I found that it was just a stray dog going through the trash cans for food and making a lot of noise; of course, it had been **after** I had guessed that it was just Ginei pulling another one of his games. Four days after that, Tsukune was being pushed around and mugged by some guy who had a vendetta against him, his name was Saizou. He was a brute, and rather stupid and brash about being "notorious" and "a good pick for the ladies". Of course, he'd have no more appeal due to the fact that he was messing with my friend, and I decided to publicly make an example of him.

The fight itself made its way to local newcast on the school on two fronts, a newspaper article, front page and a video with brash montage editing and Street Fighter and other video game references and edits: provided by the Multimedia Technologies club. At this point, I was getting surprisingly famous. Too famous, in a few ways.

At present, I was walking down the hallway alone. I walked away from the teacher's lounge, my head hanging down as I palmed my face in exhaustion. "Oh my god this is a nightmare." I complained to myself as I felt something on my back.

The feeling was cold like ice, and it stung like death. It was a piercing cold, like a blade going through my guts, tearing through me as it already ran me through. I felt my strength begin to leave me, my mind begin to blacken and my heart begin to slow down as my blood turned to slush. "Ah—... ahh hh...!" I gurgled out as my skin began to lose all warmth and my body weakened more and more.

I began to sweat in such a sickly way as I lurched forward bit by bit. 'What...is...this?' I asked myself as the very floor seemed to melt and slop around, solid matter not even following the perameters of physics anymore. 'I'm...poisoned...no, not that...' I pondered as I heard it whisper in my ears.

"Live." it whispered in a couple different male voices, calm and intelligent sounding.

"Live." it whispered in the form of a stereo speaker in a young, beautiful woman's voiceover.

"Live!" it screamed in a gruff man's voice.

I felt my body revitalize as I stood tall and my mind began to clear. I now saw nothing more than plain reality, not the melting floor. My body felt warm and strong once more, and I could think straight—nay, I could think sharper and perceive much more.

Then I heard something, a tiny shuffle of solid surface and cloth on a wall. I turned my head a bit to find that somebody was there, but I saw no one. "Who's there?" I asked aloud.

I got no reply, only silence and the stop of somebody's soft breaths. I scowled just a bit, in dispproval of this. "Bye then." I told whoever it was as I walked away a few steps.

"Wait." her soft voice beseeched me as I turned around sharply to respond.

She was... not expected. She stood there meekly and calmly, majestic in a sense. Her auroral hair matched those crystalline eyes of hers, and she was dressed in some sweater-like stockings variant of the school outfit. Her getup was unofficial, but she maintained the skirt at the very least. Her hair was long and straight, both finely and messily done—which made me doubt that she even did it, it could have been natural. She had pale, nearly white skin, and she was looking to be my age, possibly younger. But she was definitely shorter than I was, and she was very cute. But she radiated some sort of coldness about her. It's like she was made of ice or somethin—which might not even be possible. "So, you followed me." I assumed.

She nodded her head. "Yeah. I was hoping to talk to you in person." she admitted as I noticed that she was holding onto her bag, in a serious manner; it was almost like she was holding something that she wanted to hide, or she was too shy to give it to me.

I raised a brow and smiled. "What's a cutie like you want with me? I'm not in trouble right?"

She giggled at my response, the kind of subtle laughter that practically called out "hey, I didn't expect that". This girl obviously had something for me, but I almost couldn't tell. I focused all of my mental attention on peeking into her mind, to try and find something out. But when I tried, my vision became splite and magnified into different patterns and directions, like an illusion or a crystalline cover. She then looked at my face with some affection as she held out a book to me. I looked down to it to see that it had a humanoid rabbit creature dressed in fine frills and cloth, holding a Trumpet underneath the word, "Mizore."

Offering it to me, she told me, "I've been getting a lot of the Yokai Gazzette every day, Miss Nekonome always brought it to me, every day."

I now shone out with understanding about this as I took the book in my hand. "Oh, so that's it. You must have read the articles about what I do." I guessed.

"The ones that Tsukune Aono wrote, yes." she answered as I noticed that smile on her face, cute and yet shy, warm and yet icy—all with the white paper stick of a lollipop in her mouth. "I put them into a little scrapbook for you."

I smiled back to her. "How thoughtful. I never actually read the articles, I'm always busy with—." I began as I opened the book and my eyes brushed upon the pages.

Everything was cut up and pieced pages of newspaper, all neatly put into that length and width format very neatly. All of the pages though, they were written on everywhere, with tons of marker and pastel. The writings of ink and oil were all just little footnotes of gushy and yet sinister love, desire and passionate want for me—a few of them were even thanking **Tsukune** for writing about me and introducing me to her. On the outside, I was looking a little bit shuddery. My mind was practically screaming. 'God damn it Tsukune! The second I find you again I'm gonna jam my scythe up your—!' until it all became really loud and gibberish mumbles and growls and snarls. 'Oh that's just great, kid, you introduced me to a fucking **stalker** with candy in her mouth. Got news for you, **she wants something other than my "lollipo—"**!'

My attention immediately shifted back to her as she got closer to me, and she looked into my eyes with that same wholehearted affection. "You always do the right thing, rushing in to protect the weak and the helpless." she complimented me.

'I what?' I asked myself. 'The closest thing to weak and helpless is Tsukune!' I screamed at her under my thoughts as I envisioned Tsukune and Moka walking and running through sunshine, rainbows, and every other corny and girly aspect of the My Little Pony universe. 'Yes... I took it too far.'

She then slipped into my arms and hugged her body to mine, snuggling to me and pressing me to her. My heart beat faster and faster now, because mine was only so far away from hers. I could feel a particular kind of icy heat from her skin, her body and mine reacting to each other, in ways I thought not possible. She smiled tenderly as she closed her eyes and continued to hold me. "You're all alone. Just like me. If we're not meant to be together, I don't know what this is." she professed to me. 

'What? **What**?! I am not alo—!' I screamed at her in my mind as I saw it, flashing past me like a vision or a nightmare.

It was me again, drunk on the taste of battle, as I was encased in tangerine sanguinity radiating from my eyes as I tore through the enemies with ruthless and horny force, and I watched myself devour their lieutenant with a hunger that could devour the world. "Kill." a thousand voices whispered, split seconds away from the last. "Kill." more whispered. "Alone."

_**Alone.**_ The word itself couldn't have been more true, nor more false. It resonated with me a lot more than any other person realized, but yet my very soul wanted to scream out in defiance. "_No!_" I wanted to shout. "_I'm not alone! I can't be alone! That's not—!_"

"Me." a woman's voice whimpered out, slightly scratchy like a stereo speaker.

"Me." my own voice said in my ears.

But in the end, this girl had a point. I was a contradiction, both abundant with company. And yet ultimately and truthfully just like her. I succumbed to it as I held her in my embrace, both in a friendly way, and yet so much more. "Yeah. I am." I admitted to her.

Every time she spoke, it was soft and frosty, but yet smooth and sweet to my ears. At that moment, I knew how it felt for people to hear a heron sing. It was the weaving of dreams, the bane of nightmares, the joy that people on the outside world of humans would spend decades to find, ultimately losing it. I knew not who this girl was, but she was like an angel to the recessive part of my soul. Something that was inside me, something very angry and very demanding, triply so hungry. But she quelled that side of me for some reason. I knew not how.

"Well, you're not alone anymore, Nathan." she assured me with a kiss to my cheek.

We began to walk together, hand in hand, out of the school building. "Do you have a name, miss?" I asked her.

She smiled to me appreciatively, with those diamond sky eyes. "Mizore."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

All the while, Kurumu was sitting with the others, in a chair in the Newspaper club room. All day, she had been looking forward to having something that the group all planned together—even **he** agreed to it. There was to be a staff party in the Newspaper Club room, with all of the club members being there, all kinds of snacks and games, even a couple of movies and a music choice that they surveyed and chose. Kurumu was mostly excited—and the most excited—because she had home made a lot of food for her destined one, her Nay Nay, to eat and drink with her. They were the ones—more like Kurumu was the one to make Nathan unknowingly and reluctantly trust her into chosing it—to chose a nearly pornographic and action pact thriller movie that Kurumu remembered her mom taking a liking to. All day, even with the idiots and betamales that she had to deal with, everything was sunshine, rainbows and passionate sex to her. But now, she was riddled with doubt and confusion. Even as everybody around her was being casual and social, she had her head in her arms laying on the table, her face covered in sadness. "Where is he?" she asked herself aloud, barely managing to a whisper. "He's never late."

"I know where he is." a calm, silvery young man's voice wormed its way into her ears.

Suddenly, everything went to a complete pause and gray in the world. The music stopped to an everlasting silent ring, like rubbing the rim of a winegless across time and space. Everybody stood still, like statues—not even moving or breathing. Her vision became an unbearable shade of gray, to everything but herself, whom had jumped out of the static and immoveable chair. "Who's there?!" she yelled out.

"First, calm down. You're not hallucinating, I did this to you to merely tell you something you need to know." his voice called out as everything around her broke like glass, some of her friends and the environment taking up the space in each individual shard.

Then he appeared in a blink of bright light. He was a sandy haired, four eyed nerdy kid who dressed like a wannabe casanova with natural neko ears on his head. That was the plainest way that Kurumu explained her sight of him, and it really meant nothing to either her or him. "Whaddyou mean?" she interrogated him. "Where's Nathan? What did you do to him?"

He held up his hands in surrender, smiling plainly at her. "I merely made him shoot laserbeams from his eyes at me this morning. As for where he is now, he's in trouble." he answered her.

She sneered at him in a mock to his logic. "He's always in trouble, he's the security officer."

He rolled his eyes and slumped his hands down. "It's not anything he can really handle in his usual way."

That took her to a serious level now, as she locked her eyes onto him and she extended her scarlet pink fangs from her fingernails. "Alright, that's enough, pushover. Tell me where he is **now**."


End file.
